Crime and Punishment
by youngwriter56
Summary: .'So take that, Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy, and shove it up your tight arrogant arse because really, I hope you have a dreadful life,' Ginny's a fiery, short tempered columnist for the Daily Prophet but it goes too far when she publicly reveals her hate for
1. Love

You would n't have to be reading this if I wasn't so obsessed about being a journalist right now.

I'm a little hesitant to put this up because I'm afraid that it's nothing like some other stories of mine and most of you will be dissappointed... but... I'm not sure.

So read and review so I know if I should go on with it or not.

OOOOO

**Love.**

**A force so strong that it has powers to bind a man and woman (or woman and woman or man and man) together for eternity, where they are virtually blind to every other aspect of their lives.**

**Basically… love doesn't exist. **

**Because the new fad nowadays are money, power, strength, and work.**

**How can love exist? **

**Nowadays, women are in "love" with a man's _money_ (or vice versa). They are in "love with their strength and their height in the social ladder in this atrocious and god forsaken government. **

**I find true love to be on the streets. Two people, barely passing by with barely any money but content and happy with their spouse. That is love. When the richest wizard in this world falls a bit behind on the social ladder to stay behind with a struggling, poor girl. That is love.**

**But of course, that would never happen in this century because currently, the richest wizard in the world is Draco Malfoy. **

**No offense, Mr. Malfoy, but you have a little learning to do.**

**It's on a little thing called love.**

**I am writing this now, in pure angst and the deepest loathing and disgust. Just the other day, I was walking to work (yes, I don't fancy apparating too much) when an anonymous girl came out of the building, looking not too grand. Putting two and two together, I guessed she had just gotten out of a job interview. See? The Daily Prophet has been promoting new writers (yay for free advertising, eh, boss?) and I'd never seen her around. Just then, I saw the richest wizard in the world (Malfoy) walk by, sneer at her in a hateful way and blurt out extremely offensive words toward her because she was pretty poor and was looking shabby.**

**Yes, you thought this man was everything you would have thought of and that he was you one and only destined love?**

**Think again. Get this in your head. You are in love with his money and power. There's no way, really that any girl can love such hideous monster and repulsive creature like him. The whole aristocracy of this world sickens me. **

**I won't be surprised to find hate mail for this now, especially from you Malfoy's money loving ladies out there.**

**Well, get over yourselves, seriously. You deserve better. We all do. **

**So take that, Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy, and shove it up your tight arrogant arse because really, I hope you have a dreadful life.**

**-Ginevra Weasley, Daily Prophet**

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley." Rose, that ditzy Hufflepuff just out of school, called cheerfully as Ginny walked into her cubicle the next day.

"Mm. How are you." Ginny more stated then asked, because frankly, she wasn't very interested in how she was.

"OH, it's fantastic. Jerry got back together with me last night after our fight and bought me dinner and look at this! Isn't it just gorgeous?" Rose exclaimed as she began to grope around for a silver diamond necklace that hung around her neck.

"Yes, very pretty." Ginny mumbled without looking.

"Oh, and Mrs. Weasley…"

"For the last time, Rose, does it look like I'm married? Do I have a five hundred thousand pound ring on my finger? No. Leave me alone and do what normal secretaries do… not… talk about your… love life."

"Miss Clearwater asked to see you this morning, MISS Weasley." Rose said, with slight disgust, fear, and sadness in her voice.

"Did she look angry or happy?"

"I don't know, ma'am… I don't know if normal secretaries are supposed to tell you that."

Ginny sneered in a very Malfoy-like way and stalked off to Penelope's office.

"Come in."

"Crap." Ginny moaned, hearing the grave and angst in Penelope's voice.

"Sit, Ginevra."

She sat.

Penelope Clearwater, the opinion editor of the Daily Prophet slammed the newspaper down in front of them.

"Explain. Explain why you just openly dissed the most powerful man in the world who we _had _very good relations with and we are now probably going to face bankruptcy?"

"What do you mean? It's the opinion section… I'm allowed to have an opinion, aren't I?"

"But Ginny! YOU NEED TO KNOW WHEN TO CROSS THE LINE. This is going too far. You know how much Draco Malfoy helps the Daily Prophet? How much he has to do with our finances?"

"Oh come on… He can't be in charge of everything here because of his money."

"Ginny, I'm sorry that you have your values on money and power but this is reality. Money equals power. End of question."

"Look, I didn't do this to blow this newspaper up! I did it to get the news out. For the past many years now, the Daily Prophet has made many mistakes, especially succumbing to the Ministry. You told me that we've changed. That's the only reason why I took the job. It hasn't, hasn't it? It's still the same old politically attached newspaper that prints stuff that we need and what the public WANTS to hear, isn't it?"

"How could you say that, Ginny?"

"If you're going to fire me, it's not happening. You can never get rid of me. Only I know about how Percy made you run this section as propaganda against Harry five years ago. This newspaper was never the same after I joined and you know that."

"And who's the arrogant one, Weasley?" a deep voice perked in. Penelope stood up.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Miss Clearwater. Am I intruding?"

"Yes." Ginny said coldly.

"No." Penelope said, both women shooting glaring glances at each other.

"Dear boss… please elaborate on why the air has become colder and there is trash being dumped on your door?"

"Ginny…"

"It's okay, Penelope. I've gotten past those rather juvenile comments, especially made by people whose hairs are red and their last name starts with D and ends with "isgusting." Whoops, I mean… starts with a W and ends with an "easley."

"Oh, that's too funny. I never thought you can string two words together. But really, who can I blame? Ferrets don't tend to be brilliantly smart, right?"

"No they don't, and you should know, Weasley. Weasels and ferrets are from the same animal group, aren't they?"

"Just what I was saying. Really, ferret, I don't know where you got the whole 'weasel' thing, because for your information, my name is Weasley. I'm sorry if that's too hard for you to say or understand. Sometimes, life can be tough, right? You know, especially in Azkaban… you should know… visited your dear father lately?"

"Actually, no. He's an embarrassment to me. I am far more superior to him. You should know… after promoting me to… what was it… 'richest wizard in the world?' honored. Here you were… calling me a ferret."

"Again, you should read more carefully, Malfoy. I'm almost positive that I've mentioned that money is the most absurd and ridiculous deciding factor in a person. Basically… I guess you should have figured… you're a real right bastard…"

"Enough. Really, Ginny? What has gotten into you? Please sit, Mr. Malfoy." The two of them slumped in their seats, frowning and glaring at the person next to them like two misbehaving students meeting the headmaster.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, we're truly sorry about this article…"

"No we're not."

"Yes we are." Penelope said with a penetrating gaze at Ginny. "We have noticed that even though Ginny has all rights as our free-lance columnist to write anything of her choice without our consent, we do feel that she had crossed the line with this directly mutilating article about you."

"You mean you do. I don't think that I've 'crossed the line with this directly mutilating article.' Frankly, I'm hurt that you would think that. You've never had a problem about me taking a jab at people… whether it was Percy, Ron, our minister, and you even."

"Well, Ginny, turns out that I'm your boss and I pay you."

"You can't fire me…" Ginny said in a sing-song voice.

"I won't. Don't worry. There's a reason why I got Head Girl, Ginny. It pays sometimes to wake up early and think of reasonable punishments."

"What are you going to do? Make me say sorry?"

"You will either be suspended for a month, be given a different job, will write an apology article, or agree to do one thing that Mr. Malfoy wishes, that is to be confirmed by me, of course."

Ginny gaped disbelievingly. "That's IT? I get suspended for a month and I'm done? Okay, Penelope. I think I'll go with option number…"

"Are you sure about that? I've looked up your records, Ginny, and they don't look so bright… looks like here, you purchased a firebolt two months ago and you're still paying it off…"

"I can easily get that another ti…"

"You've moved into a bigger flat…"

"Moving is always an optio…"

"You lost fifty galleons to Harry Potter on a bet."

"Oh, yeah… forgot about that… horrible things that kid does to you."

"See, Ginny… suspension's not going to do you much good."

"Typical of a Weasley to have money problems." Draco piped up.

"Mr. Malfoy, please. Shut up." Penelope said, surprising both Draco and Ginny.

"And you were telling me what?" Ginny gasped tauntingly.

"Give it a rest, Ginny. Pick one."

"I'm definitely not going to lower myself down and write a sorry article. The day I do, the day I kill myself."

"Can I have your word on that, Weasley?" Draco asked.

"SHUT IT. I'm definitely not going to leave my job. I've seen the way you treat the rest of them, Penelope. Slave driver, I tell you."

"Really?" Draco asked conversationally.

"Yeah. She sets unbearable deadlines for everything. When you can get your coffee… when your meetings with her are, when lunch starts and ends, when you can go to the bathroom… oh, yeah, and when your article is due." Ginny said in a totally opposite voice of her angst a few minutes before.

"Ouch… that's horrible!" Draco said sympathetically.

"Tell me about it."

Penelope watched these two with incredible interest and amusement. Just a few minutes ago, they were yelling at each other, basically about to kill and here they were, talking just like two regular friends. Of course, she would have preferred if they weren't talking specifically about her but it was highly entertaining.

When Draco and Ginny realized that they have just completed a conversation without saying the word 'ferret' or 'weasel' once, they straightened up and began to glare at each other again.

"Well," Penelope said with a wise twinkle in her eye. "I guess that leaves you with…"

"I know what I have to do. Now what is it you want, Malfoy?"

"Interesting… Interesting… mother was right. I have a specifically fantastic knack for timing."

"Just… get it over with. Penelope, you better be nice or else…"

"I need you to date me, Weasley." Draco said.

OOOOOOOOOO

**How much do you want to be that I'm not going to update ever again?**

**Any takers?**

Well, anyways, this is the most cliché story in the world. I don't know where I got the idea either. I've grown rather fond of writing articles these days for I am a poor inspiring journalist.

**And please have suggestions to make this story such a… not… so… boring and stupid and cliché'd story. **

**For your own sake.**


	2. Save me

Pardon my violent language. IF you find the world 'fuck' extremely and unbearably violating and offensive, don't bother. You'll die of a heart attack. Actually, it's not too bad.

OOOOO

**Save me.**

**There is a red-headed monster (no, not me, arsehole) in a little office right around the corner of my little cubicle at work. She's about 3 centimeters taller than I am and has brown eyes. **

**Her name is Penelope Clearwater.**

**Beware.**

**She's a foul creature; controlling, manipulative, too-smart, insensitive, CRUEL and EVIL. **

**My mother told me that "hate" was a nonexistent feeling and that if you really don't like someone, it's called "extreme dislike."**

**But, I think my mother made a mistake. There's no person in the world that I HATE more than Penelope Clearwater, except our own _dear _Draco Malfoy. But please, saying the name gives me shivers and I dare say, I can't risk getting sick. **

**But, ah, Penelope Clearwater.**

**Received an outstanding 9 OWL's (Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Arithmacy, Defense against the dark arts, Astronomy, History of Magic, Care of Magical creatures) and 7 NEWT's (Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defense against the dark arts, Herbology, Arithmacy, Astronomy) She really has no life. Head Girl, and from the famous Ravenclaw house of Hogwarts. **

**Did I mention? She's my boss. She's the Opinion Editor of the Daily Prophet and she has been for five years (maybe this is why our subscriptions have lowered so much.)**

**She's a real bitch.**

**If you ever have the misfortunes to meet her, tell her that Ginny Weasley says "hi" and that Ginny Weasley hates her guts to death.**

**-Ginny Weasley, Daily Prophet.**

"What the bloody hell is this?" Ginny asked half angrily and half curiously.

"Flowers. Red roses, to be exact. Miss Weasley, is it true that you and Dr-"

"Who the _fuck _gave me bloody red roses in middle of June?"

"Well first, could you verify one thing for me?" Rose asked timidly with a small grin on her face.

"What." Ginny asked sharply, causing Rose to flinch.

"Is it true that you and Draco Malfoy are dating?"

"…hold on." Ginny murmured, falling in her chair.

_Dear Ginny, my love._

_Thank you… for everything._

_Love ALWAYS,_

_Draco Malfoy_

A string of curses rolled off Ginny's tongue smoothly, making Rose blush and a few fellow writers around her to either drop their bagels or have a quick spasm.

"I've always admired the Weasley's language." A voice drawled from her door.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"To see you… how'd you like the flowers, dear?" Draco Malfoy smirked, carefully plucking off a silky crimson petal off a rose.

"Hated them. Disgusting. Hideous. Repulsive. Worst idea you've ever had, not like you've had any good ones to start with."

"I knew you'll like them." Draco leaned a little on the chair opposite of Ginny. "But really, I've been meaning to thank you for a while now. On agreeing to take on this rather… let's say…"

"Humiliating task? Well you're welcome but actually, love, it's Penelope you should be thanking. She's the one who let you do this to me. She's the one who let you ruin me." Ginny said icily.

"Oh, don't worry about her being left out. Now, I've got our day all planned out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, why else would I make you date me, Weasley? Because I want to? It's to publicly humiliate you. To make you the biggest hypocrite of our times…" Draco said, slapping today's Daily Prophet on her desk. On the cover was an old picture of Ginny Weasley when she first applied to work. She was smiling at the camera, once in a while giving a cold face and whining about how her face was getting tired. On the other side was Draco Malfoy, shaking hands with the minister of magic. In large bold letters, the newspaper read:

**Romeo and Juliet… With a twist?**

**Juliet has publicly dissed and belittled Romeo in her brutal columns, but are these two actually lovers? **

"Who… did you… you TOLD THEM?"

"How else would it get out?"

"How much did you tell? What story did you feed them?"

"We've been dating secretly for a year and last month, we got in an argument and 'took a break.' You were so mad at me that you began to write those articles to spite me. But I didn't really yet tell them that we're _really _dating. They'll find out today."

Ginny almost didn't want to ask. "What's… what's happening today?"

"You'll see." Draco said, standing up, grabbing Ginny's hand and pulling her struggling body out of her cubicle and down the halls and to the emergency stairs toward the back of the landing. Ginny barely heard Rose mutter very loudly, "So the rumors are true…"

"Let me GO!"

"Come on baby… don't fight."

"I bloody hell will. Watch me."

"Maybe later. Right now, we need to go public." Draco said, leading her down the main hall, closer and closer to the exit, where he knew news reporters and journalists will bombard them.

Ginny began to talk nervously behind him. "Is this why you went out the emergency stairs? So that we can make this grand exit into the public? Pathetic, I tell you. You are a real right bastard."

Draco smirked and pushed open the glass doors. Immediately, a swarm of Ginny's fellow writers and journalists surrounded them.

"Miss Weasley! Are the rumors true? Are you really dating Draco Malfoy? Your all-time enemy and your constant object of humiliation?"

"Oh, good morning, Jack." Ginny muttered.

Ginny felt her cheeks growing hotter and redder. Not only was it humiliating to be standing there hand in hand with Draco Malfoy, but she was being bombarded with questions by the pushiest journalists alive… and they were her friends, her work buddies. Soon, her insides filled with betrayal and embarrassment that now, these people who shared the same work building as her… they'll never look at her the same way…

"What was the reason behind your constant beating at Mr. Malfoy?"

She began to feel the utter most loathing for Draco Malfoy. She KNEW these people who asked her these questions! The one who was currently pushing the camera up her nose was a good friend and colleague, Colin Creevey, who she always adored and admired and there he was, taking nonstop pictures of them. Not only was she beginning to become irritated at herself, she began to see these people and friends in a new angle that she never really ever wanted to see them in. She knew they were actually fantastic people but now… she'll never be able to see them the same way.

She didn't have time to stall because in one decisive crack, she was gone.

He had apparated both of them to Three Broomsticks…

Thankfully, Draco didn't say a word to her as he led her to a corner booth and hid themselves behind a lovely exotic plant.

Ginny began to feel tears welling up in her eyes… wondering what she ever did to deserve this… she hated Penelope Clearwater more than ever.

"What do you want?" Draco asked.

"Nothing."

"Can we have two butter beers please?" Draco told Madame Rosmerta as she walked by.

They drank in peace and silence, but Ginny didn't care much for she was so involved in the thoughts of the morning. Feeling the tears dangerously close to escaping, she quickly ducked, pretending to try to find something from inside her jean pockets.

Exhaling a small sigh and sniff, Ginny put 8 sickles on the table, grabbed her butter beer and left, leaving Draco sitting there alone, staring after her. As she dashed by the window, his gaze never left her and she thought she saw him smile.

"Evil bastard."

Ginny wandered around Hogsmeade longer. She kept herself hidden well, walking quickly and close to the sides and her hair covered under the fraying gray hood of her jacket. There was something about taking a stroll down Hogsmeade that always seemed to lighten her dark, moody moods.

"Ginny?"

Ginny turned around from the new broom polishing kit in the Quidditch store to find the most mesmerizing green eyes and untidy black hair staring at her.

"Harry."

"Hey, it's great to see you. How are you?" He asked.

"Potter, you know bloody well how I am right now. Been reading the Daily Prophet lately?"

Harry gave her a perplexed and taken back look and grinned. "Me? Harry Potter? Read the Daily Prophet?"

Ginny thought back for a moment before laughing shakily. "Oh, yeah. I forgot who I was talking to. Of course… after all the loads of crap they've written about you."

"So, what's up?"

"Um… I've been better." Ginny said.

"You look troubled." Harry said, frowning slightly. Yay for Harry Potter to be motherly caring.

"Well so would you if you found out that you were suddenly dating Draco Malfoy."

"You WHAT? YOU'RE DATING WH-"

"Keep it down, Harry. Are you trying to spread the news to Africa?"

"How in the world did this happen? You hate him! I read your columns!"

"Seriously? I'm touched."

"It's the only thing worth reading, although you didn't HAVE to write that one article about me…"

"The public need, the public gets." Ginny smiled. "But really… you read my articles?"

"And the horoscopes. Blimey, way to find interest in them after Trewalney."

"Be careful on what you say, Potter… I might write about it next time… maybe more people will read it once they know that YOU read it. The great Harry Potter… Would you like to be my advertisement?"

"Not particularly, no. Anyways, Ginny, you're switching the topic…"

"I get that a lot. Especially from Penelope. And mum."

"What is this about you and Malfoy?"

"Erm… I'd rather not say."

"Oh, come on. Tell me. Tell you what, come over to my place, have some coffee, and we'll talk about it."

"Erm… let me buy my polish first."

"Here, I'll get that for you." Harry said, getting out a few galleons.

"Thanks. I should meet you at stores more often. I haven't been very lucky these days, though. Why weren't you there when I bought my firebolt? You've always been so chivalrous. Sometimes, I really wonder why you're still single."

"You know what, Gin? Me too."

OOOOOOOOOO

I couldn't wait.

I think that I'll probably be updating this faster because I'm just so anxious to write more newspaper columns in the beginning. You know, those are my favorite part. I don't give a damn about the rest of the story.

So yeah… this chapter I wasn't as nice as the first one, but it was worth a shot. You know… a bit of the PUNISHMENT part of the story. Hahahahahaha.

And don't worry… it's not a HarryGinny fiction. Harry doesn't even LIKE Ginny. They're just friends. Gee, calm down.

So I know that most of you reviewed because I left on a cliff hanger, but this time, it's not, so I don't know how'll I'll do review-wise.

So please, let's break the superstition that leaving on a cliff hanger will get you more reviews.

Reader: "What superstition?"

Writer: "Mine. I just made it up. Isn't it nice?"

Well, review anyways or I will kill you all twice. Haha. I love you guys, really. Deep… deep… deep down there.

Haha, love always,

Youngwriter.


	3. it's a hassle, really

**Why do we go to work?**

**It's a real hassle. **

**I don't feel like writing much today, truthfully. Do I have to find something to write about every single day?**

**One day, I'm going to run out of people to take down. But I'll still do it. I'll never quit until I've successfully broken each and every member of the ministry of magic. Or, I mean, the ones who are gits. **

**And I don't care if it takes me down as well. **

**I have a reputation to withhold and it will never wither. Because that's just who I am. **

**So you're going to have to accept that, Mr. Malfoy.**

**I am dating Draco Malfoy.**

**I am dating Draco Malfoy.**

**I am dating Draco Malfoy.**

**I am dating Draco Malfoy.**

**BUT, does it mean that I love him?**

**No.**

**Because I hate him. Still. **

**He's a right real bastard.**

**And nothing's going to change my mind.**

**The Weasley's have been known to be red-headed, friendly, muggle-loving purebloods who happen to be poor. But do you know what the Weasley's are also notorious for? Short temper, big dreams, and the most aggravating stubbornness you've ever seen.**

**And frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn.**

**Thank you for the roses, Malfoy**

**-Ginny Weasley, Daily Prophet.**

"Really, I don't understand what you have against apparrating. I know it's bad but it's a shitload faster than walking to work everyday." Harry groaned, falling a bit behind Ginny on a busy London street.

"It's just hard for you because you never get any exercise. Unemployed… HAH! Just because you have enough money in your vault to last you 4 elegant lifetimes…"

"How much longer do we have?"

"We're almost there so just shut up… oh, shit."

"What is it? We still have a mile left?"

"No, we're here, it's just that…" Ginny pointed at the mob of people crowded at the entrance.

"Oh, for merlin's sake… they still haven't given up, haven't they?" Harry asked.

"Good thing you wanted desperately to escort me to work today…" Ginny muttered, flicking on a pair of retro large sunglasses. Harry wrapped a sturdy arm around her shoulder, curling her under his arms. He walked swiftly to the mob of reporters with his wand raised high, despite his heavily callused feet.

"I AM HARRY POTTER AND I DEFEATED VOLDEMORT. IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF THE WAY, I'LL HEX YOU ALL TO OBLIVION." He roared. One lone camera flashed in the hesitant air until the crowd scattered away, screaming and cursing.

"Nice one, Harry. I suppose we should use the emergency doors… I wouldn't want any more reporters coming my way."

"What are you talking about? Nobody'll come for you. You saw what just happened, didn't you?" Harry asked, taking her into the main entrance. "What did I tell you yesterday, Ginny? Don't let this Malfoy jerk limit your privileges."

"Privileges? Like going to work through the main entrance. Wow… I never knew I was allowed to do that." However, there was no mistaking the fact that Harry proved to be a great shielding weapon. As more and more reporters began to come out, they quickly moved out of the way when they saw the boy who lived pointing his wand at them.

"Here we are…" He sighed as they rounded the corner to Ginny's office.

"Late to work, love?"

"You again?" Ginny cried exasperatedly.

Draco smirked. "Harry Potter… Why… I haven't seen you in…"

"Five years and I was hoping to keep it that way."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry that I've ruined your life now."

"Actually Malfoy, I'd have to say that I'm pretty darn used to you doing that now."

"Well good. Let's keep it that way, shall we? So… spent the night over at your precious little Potter's, love?"

"Yes. I did." Ginny huffed.

"Lovely. Well, I'm sure you had a swell time."

"A lot better than what I've had with you, thank you."

"You're most certainly welcome." Draco put his feet up on her desk, twirling one of her beautiful gray and sapphire quills. "Well, Potter, I believe your work here is done. Thank you for escorting Ginny all the way here."

"I'm not leaving, Malfoy, until you get out of Ginny's office."

"So controlling… how do you stand this git, Ginny?"

"After being with you all day, staying with a gorilla is ten times better."

"Ooh… gorillas fascinate me." Draco said excitedly.

"Get out, Malfoy." Harry said threateningly.

Draco paused, gazing into Ginny's midnight blue eyes. "No."

Harry held Ginny tighter. "Leave her alone, Malfoy. You'll end up being hurt in the end."

"No." Draco shrugged, tossing her quill gently back on her desk. "Never. Too fun."

"Hey, Malfoy, do you remember that bat-bogey hex I hit you with back several years ago?" Ginny piped.

"Perfectly."

"Well, it's about to happen again so leave."

"Oh, come on, Gin… I just wanted to talk. Have some tea. Here, sit down. You too, Potter. Let's paint our nails and talk about feelings."

"All right." Ginny sat down, conjured a few bottles of nail polish and began to color her nails electric red. "Here's my feeling number one. I hate you, Draco Malfoy. I really truly loathe you. Here's another feeling. You disgust me. You make me sick."

"Funny, love, you do the same thing to me." Draco said sarcastically, examining the petite glass bottle containing a misty pink color.

"Then why in the bloody hell did you want me to date you, Malfoy? I've wanted to ask you for ages now."

Draco shrugged. "I don't know… I guess I thought it was the best way to punish you. From past experiences, it seemed to me that humiliation was the worst thing you can do to a Weasley like you."

A vein seemed to pop in Ginny's skull and a few strands of hair began to stick up. Harry lunged at Draco. He leaned across the table and faced Draco

"Why you dirty scum… you think Weasleys are an embarrassment? HAH! Look at YOUR family, Malfoy… your father dying in Azkaban as a death eater, your mother…"

Before Harry knew it, Draco's hand was in Harry's hair.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?" Harry said, frowning at the hand that rummaged around in Harry's nest of untidy black hair.

"You have white hair Potter. Here…" There was a slight tingling prick and Draco smiled, holding a piece of white hair about six centimeters long between his thumb and index finger.

Harry looked perplexed at Draco. By far, that was the most sporadic thing that had ever happened to him, and he was Harry Potter. Many random things happened to him often…

"Look, Malfoy… whatever the hell you were doing… just…" Ginny said, glancing back and forth at the two men before her.

Suddenly, Ginny reached across the desk mischievously and smiled as she watched Draco's eyes grow wide. She whipped out her hand from behind her and with all her strength, she gnashed at his face with her nails, four long red lines forming on his pale left cheek. Draco howled in pain as he cradled his own head in his arms.

"BLOODY HELL, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"You're a real right bastard, Malfoy."

Draco moaned.

"And don't touch Harry's hair." She said, ushering a worried and reluctant Harry out, giving him a reassuring 'I-can-handle-him-myself' look.

She waved Harry good bye and turned around to face Draco, smiling widely.

"That's my job."

OOOOOOOOOO

Hi guys.

Wow, I've never updated this frequently before.

Haha…

Anyways, that whole Ginny scratching Draco thing was an idea from Holes, which is only like… one of the best books ever. Other than The Perks of being a Wallflower. So yeah.

I hope you guys liked this chapter!

KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING: ) THEY MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY… YOU HAVE NO IDEA.


	4. Folder or Crinkler?

**When you go to take a dump, do you wipe back to front or front to back?**

**Po-tah-toe or Po-tay-toe?**

**Love or hate?**

**People say that there's a fine line between all the things above.**

**But that's wrong. So completely wrong.**

**The line between wiping front to back and back to front is big. Wiping those two different ways are totally different. Did you know that? Women are supposed to wipe front to back and men are supposed to wipe back to front. If you don't, then something's not right with you. Are you saying that there's a fine line between a man and a woman? See?**

**And saying po-ta-toe and po-tay-toe are polar opposites as well. Both are correct but if you say po-tay-toe, it means you're either American or you want to be an American. And if you say po-ta-toe, it means that you are not an American or you really don't want to be one. See?**

**And love and hate. Wow. Who was the blind freak who said there's a fine line between them? How the bloody hell does that work? "Oh, I hate Draco Malfoy but I guess I love him as well." That just doesn't work out, you know? Love and hate are opposites. Have you ever played the opposite game? Where someone says a word and you say the opposite? It's a boring game but all toddlers should play it. Remember? The adult would say "nice" and you'll say "mean." They'd say "water" and you'll say "fire." They'd say "red" and you'll burst into tears because you don't know the opposite. But isn't the opposite of love hate? What is wrong with this world? **

**So CUT THE CRAP by sending me owlpost that says "Oh, Miss Weasley, I know you declare how much you hate Draco Malfoy, but really, everyone knows you love him."**

**EVERYONE? Who the HELL IS IN CHARGE OF THE NEWS? Oh yeah, Percy. No wonder everyone is getting bull shit. **

**Here's another. "You may hate Draco Malfoy but really, there's a fine line between love and hate and I think you are actually tip-toeing across"**

**Wow. Just wow. First of all… why would I tip toe across a line? Am I just not superior enough? Is that why? Am I not allowed to walk freely? And after living with Fred and George Weasely, I know better than to cross any random line because I'd never know if a rabbit toy was to attack me. Trust me, I've tried.**

**Let's try this one: "You should be lucky to have Draco Malfoy. He'd been my passion ever since I saw him in the newspaper about eight years ago. So make the most of him and shag him already! You don't understand how lucky you are and how many people are willing gladly to take your spot."**

…

…

…

**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. You know what, dear? You need to get laid. You need to find yourself a life. How old are you? 50? 60?**

**Here's the thing. I do not love Draco Malfoy. Haven't we been over this before? **

**And I'm glad to have see girls take him away from me.**

**Actually, please do.**

**I definitely won't mind.**

**So I leave you today with words of Nirvana.**

_**I'm so happy**_

'_**cause today I found my friends**_

_**They're in my head**_

_**I'm so ugly**_

_**That's okay 'cause so are you**_

**-Ginny Weasley, Daily Prophet**

"You AGAIN? Malfoy, you've got to stop showing up at my cubicle because one day it's going to get redundant and stupid."

"Oh, funny. Come on." Draco stood up from behind her desk to walk over to Ginny who was standing at the doorway.

"Are you going somewhere?" She inquired, eyeing his elegant black apparel.

"Yes and you're coming with me."

"No. No. No and no." Ginny began to back away, but in one swift move, Draco grabbed onto Ginny's arm and with a crack, she was being warped in a tube and landed dizzily in Madame Malkin's. (A/N: is that the name of that store where the kids buy robes and stuff? And if it's not, well, pretend it is.)

"Did I ever tell you that I hate apparating?" Ginny said, losing her balance slightly.

"Yeah? Well, get used to it."

"What are we doing here?"

Draco ignored her as Madame Malkins came out.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy."

"Good day. Can I have a black dress robe for her in your finest material? Silk? Satin?"

"Certainly."

Ginny stared dumbfounded as Madame Malkins came back out with flowing silk material draped over her arms.

"Never felt silk, Weasley?" Draco drawled, nodding in approval at the gorgeous fabric. "Go stand on that podium, love, and let Madame Malkins make your dress robe."

"Silk robes… who the hell needs silk robes?" Ginny muttered but obliged anyway.

Ginny stood there for what seemed to be hours, once in a while, a needle foolishly pricking her skin, waking her up a bit. Draco wandered around, once leaving the store and coming back with ice cream. Ginny looked at the dripping strawberry scoop hungrily.

"There. How's that?"

Ginny couldn't feel the silk first hand because she was wearing it over her usual clothes but looking at herself in the reflection gave her shivers down her spine. It was a strapless dress with a matching outer jacket that came up short and ended just where the dress started. Ginny took it off and put it in a bag that Madame Malkins opened up for her.

"And do you know anywhere where we can make her look at least some what decent?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

"That's no way to treat your lady, Mr. Malfoy. But yes, my sister, she works at a salon about 8 stores down the street on your right."

Ginny glared at Draco as he held her hand and led her out, thanking the Madame.

"Where are we going to that desperately needs me to be dashingly beautiful?" she asked.

"You'll see."

"How come you're being so secretive? Is there something you're hiding?"

"No. And shut up. This must be it…"

Draco opened the door to find an almost empty store. A plump lady came out cheerfully. "Hello! What is your occasion?"

"Can you just make her presentable? Look at her… disgusting."

"Now! She's not too bad! We can just fix up those freckles… and yes… your eyes may need a little lifting up and your lips… so chapped… your hair! Oh! You must be a Weasley! Lovely family… not the loveliest hair…" the lady said examining her.

"Thank you." Ginny said sarcastically. "I feel beautiful already."

Ginny sat down and closed her eyes. 'I am so going to kill Draco Malfoy for this.' Slowly, she drifted to sleep…

When Ginny woke up, she was not in the best mood. Partially because she had been awoken from her slumber by a sharp stinging in her eyebrows and a chronic pain in her back.

"I'm STILL HERE?"

"Yes, dear. You're almost done and…"

"OWWWWW! WHAT THE FUCK!" Ginny screamed as another stinging lingered in her other eyebrow. "What is this? Some torture chamber?"

"Dear, you're finished."

Ginny still held her left eyebrow as her view of the mirror became clear.

Her hair was just one shade darker because apparently, the woman seemed to severely dislike red hair. It wasn't exactly curly (and here, Ginny guessed that she had tried making it curly but was disgusted because truthfully, Ginny's face wasn't meant for curly hair). It more flowed past her shoulder in gentle waves. Her freckles were gone, and Ginny again guessed it was due to the pounds of make up that Ginny could feel crawling in her skin.

She actually looked… decent.

"Isn't she beautiful?" The jolly woman asked Draco who was also watching Ginny's reflection intently behind her.

"It's better. Thank you. Do you have somewhere where she can change?"

"Right there, come on, miss." Ginny then followed her to the backroom where the bag from Mrs. Malkins laid waiting.

"Mm… work of my sister, eh? It'll be beautiful. Put it on now…"

Ginny stripped down into her undergarments and slipped the dress robe on.

Immediately, the silk made its way and draped itself over every curve and every patch of skin. The sheer smoothness in which the dress flowed genuinely around her made Ginny want to cry. She rarely had a chance to feel silk, now let alone wear it. The dress was somewhat tight, but not too tight and it flared out toward the bottom, falling onto the floor elegantly. In somewhat of a trance, feeling the silk against her skin, Ginny walked out feeling her sleeve, mesmerized.

"Great. Let's go." Draco said, obviously trying to hide his disbelief and shock at how decent Ginny could manage to look.

"Care to enlighten me, love? Where are we going?"

Before he could reply, Ginny felt the same swooping and breathless sensation that meant that they were currently apparating.

When they landed, Ginny almost tripped as she barely caught a glimpse of the scene before her.

Draco sighed. "Welcome to the Malfoy Manor. This is my mother's funeral."

OOOOOOOOOO

Mm, this chapter's not as funny because really, there's nothing funny about going shopping for dresses…

But I hope the next one is, even though it's a funeral. I'll try.

By the way, I need some new ideas for news articles. I know that for chapter 5, it's going to be somewhat sentimental, but starting from chapter 6, I need some suggestions. I'm running out.

Review!


	5. guest writer

**GUEST WRITER**

**Hello, wizarding world.**

**I told myself from my fifth year to disregard everything about the Daily Prophet because everyone knows its rubbish and it's just government propaganda. But, I'm doing this as a favor for my friend, Ginny. So I'm not trying to advertise this newspaper or anything. In fact, I'm trying to keep you all from subscribing… but I'm not as good as Ginny at doing that.**

**So yadda yadda, I'm Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Yeah, the kid that this very newspaper beat down several years back. We've never really been big for having good ministry leaders, I guess. I mean, first, there's Fudge. What an arse. A despicable, stubborn, jackass. Scrimgeor's no good either. Hey, is that git still minister?**

**Yes? Yeah, well, I hope you read this because you're a real git. **

**Hey… this is fun!**

**SCRIMGEOR, YOU'RE A GIT!**

**No wonder Ginny loves her job so much.**

**So… now… what am I going to write?**

**Okay, let's take down Scrimgeour some more. After Fudge, sure, anyone could have been better. But I don't know about this guy… He wasn't as oblivious to everything, but he was just as stubborn. AND, manipulative. You know, he tried to use me once as the Wizarding world's hero who deeply favored the ministry and thought that everything in the world was going on fine.**

**Hah, what a laugh. Dumbledore had just died. You'd think the world's fine?**

**Manipulative… Always using people like that… what's a mystery more to me than Voldemort is how this git is actually still minister.**

**Hey, Scrimgeour? **

**Released Stan Shunpike yet?**

**No, didn't think so.**

**Dumbass.**

**-Harry Potter, unemployed and happy.**

"…looking nice, Ginny." Penelope said as Ginny rounded the corner late the next morning.

"Shut up."

"What's the occasion?"

Ginny was still in her black, silk gown, wrinkled and her hair hazzled. "Look I'm just here so that you won't go major psyche bitch on me about how I missed work. I'm going to go back home now, take a shower, and come back. Does that shake up your fancy?"

"Ginny, you leave halfway from work every day, you get Harry Potter to write a fucking column for you, which, by the way, made the minister extremely pissed…"

"Well, don't try to prove me wrong, Scrimgeour deserved it…"

"AND you come to work today one whole hour late. What's wrong with you?"

"Well, boss, is it MY fault that you let Draco Malfoy do this to me? Yeah. Please, tell him to stop taking me away from work first thing in the mornings when I get here. Even better, tell him to leave me the FUCK alone." Ginny almost screamed, a few doors slamming down the hall.

"But what about today? Why didn't you tell me Harry was writing the column for you?" Penelope asked in a newfound calm voice.

"I was too busy with Malfoy yesterday, and I expected that YOU out of all people would understand that, seeing YOU'RE the one who set me up for this."

"I did not set you up for this. It was his idea-"

"That you so willingly agreed to? Admit it, boss, you SOLD ME OFF." Ginny's anger did not seem to calm down. She paced around her own small office, glaring at Penelope who sat in her usual comfortable leather seat.

"I did NO selling whatsoever."

"Because APPARENTLY, the finances of this newspaper means more to you than my MORALS, VALUES, AND MY DIGNITY. I'D RATHER BE DEAD THAN WHERE I AM RIGHT NOW, CLEARWATER AND YOU KNOW IT'S YOUR FAULT."

Penelope paused before swiftly closing the door with her wand and sighed. "Ginny, calm down…"

"YOU HAD MY LIFE ON YOUR FINGERS AND WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU SOLD ME TO THE DEVIL." Ginny vented.

"Malfoy is not half as bad as you say it."

Ginny sat down across of her, static coming from within her.

"Yesterday, Draco Malfoy bought me this dress robe and I went to his mother's funeral. A funeral. I went to a fucking FUNERAL. Death eaters. Dementors. That was my day, Clearwater. Do you think I'd rather have been there than here?" said Ginny in a hoarse and cold voice.

Penelope was left speechless before her. "Please, Ginny…"

"DEATH EATERS. Watching me. Dementors…"

"I'm, sorry, okay? Look, I'll let you off on this one, Ginny… I see where I come in on it. I'll tell Malfoy to stop dropping-"

Penelope Clearwater never got to finish because with a rare crack, Ginny was gone.

OOOOOOOOOO

Ginny lay on the soft carpet, her arms stretched out and her legs wide apart; her lazy eagle pose. She closed her eyes, the tinkling harmony of the birds teetering outside relaxing her senses. Her hair was wet and freshly washed and her day clothes, sweatpants and a light jacket were crisp and clean. Ginny just felt so… clean.

It was almost noon time now…

"_Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I see you've found your next fair maiden?" a dark voice spoke softly, almost evilly._

"_That is my personal business that you shouldn't be paying much attention to, McNair."_

"_I like this one. Very pretty. Much better than the other one you brought once… what was she again?" McNair grinned at Ginny, making her shiver more under the silk._

"_That is none of your business. As you see, we are over now."_

"_Well, you seemed to have lost a knut and picked up a galleon, Malfoy. My, what a pretty one. What did you say your name was, darling?" McNair asked, ignoring Draco's threatening gaze._

"_I never told you my name and I never will."_

"_Oh, a tongue... lovely. I always wondered how a brute coward like you can manage to get all the ladies, Malfoy." McNair whispered, stroking Ginny's neckline with a heavily callused finger._

_Draco reacted almost at once, slapping McNair's arm. "Perhaps because I don't touch them unwillingly like you, McNair. Good day." Draco said, taking Ginny's hand in his and pulling her away. _

_When they were a safe distance away, Draco turned her around, letting go of her hand._

"_Are you okay?" he asked with a sudden unfamiliar concern._

"_I'm FINE. How come you never told me there'd be death eaters here?"_

"_FORMER death eaters,actually. Family friends… tried everything to stop them but they haven't been out much."_

"_Well, I'm perfectly fine now, knowing that I'm in a house full of death eaters ready to kill me if they knew I was a Weasley."_

"_As long as you're not a Malfoy, they can't touch a hair on your chin."_

"_It's YOUR mother. Why should they be this controlling on you in your own house, even?"_

_Draco shrugged facing away, glancing around for a brief moment. "Death eaters have always controlled my way of life since I was born. I'm used to it." Draco turned back to face her, his eyes penetrating hers. "But you, my dear, are not. So you best be careful."_

Ginny sighed and opened her eyes, being almost blinded by the cheerful sunshine.

"I'm traumatized for life." She said aloud.

Slowly, she got up from her very comfortable position and was in middle of walking toward her kitchen when there was a small, but demanding knock on her door.

"Who the bloody hell is it? If you're a salesman, then get the fuck out. And go fuck a tree."

"It's me."

"…"

"Get the fuck out and go fuck a tree." Ginny said.

"Aren't ladies supposed to have a nice clean vocabulary?"

"Do I look like a lady to you?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. Of course, you're a man."

"Funny, Malfoy. I'm laughing like a hyena inside."

"More proof you're definitely not a lady then. Care to let me in, love?"

"Another stupid question. You never surprise me." Ginny said, smirking at the door, her hands on her hips.

"Oh, you think? You think I'm just so predictable like that?"

"Yes."

With a distinctive crack, Draco Malfoy stood in front of her, his hair windswept and his face holding a goofy grin. "Take it back?"

"No. I knew you'd do that." Ginny pushed.

Draco snorted. "I'll have to try better next time then, huh."

"Oh yeah, especially because there won't ever be a next time or else I'll call the ministry on you."

"Oh please, the ministry HATES you, Weasley. You bash them all day, every day. You think they'll take the richest wizard in the world away as an order from you?"

Ginny's eyes grew dimmer. "What do you want? Did Penelope tell you I live here? Oh, yes, of course."

"That's none of your business. I'm here to say thanks for coming yesterday. It meant a lot."

"Wait. Did I hear right? Something meant a lot to you? Draco Malfoy? HAH."

"Surprisingly, yes. I could have been killed yesterday if you hadn't been there."

"I'm interested. Go on."

"Look. Death eaters, we're tough…"

"I think I knew that."

"We kill. We kill very easily…"

"Tell me something I don't know, Malfoy."

"But we know how to treat a woman-"

"Now we're talking."

"The thing is, we may be horrible people, but it is almost our number one rule that if we hurt a brought up young lady… pain… it's indescribable."

"Of course, you would know."

Draco continued, unshaken and ignoring Ginny. "So that's why you had to wear fancy clothes and look presentable. Because see, if you're just trash like you normally are, we can kill you off anytime. No big. So that's why I needed you there because they can't hurt either of us as long as you're there."

"Oh, I feel so unused."

"Well good. I just wanted to come here and thank you, that's all."

"Okay, well, now, get out."

Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "You're kidding."

"No."

ed my head off when I tried to take off your shoes." Draco pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal another bruise on his shoulder. "THIS is when I tried to put my comforter over you."

"Don't you have something to thank me about?"

"What? For saying thanks? Normal people don't do that, usually. Sorry."

"I MEAN, for my hospitality last night." Draco said, smirking.

"Oh… you MEAN, how you threw me on your bed still in that dress, didn't bother to put the cover over me or take off my shoes and left me there until I woke up myself one hour late to work and with nobody in the house and no food? Oh yeah, thanks."

"Women! They always twist around everything and make it seem like we're the villains! Are you not seeing how I gave up my BED so that you can sleep comfortably? How I had to sleep on the little SOFA?" Draco pulled up his shirt sleeve, revealing a greenish bruise on his upper arm. "THIS is from when you nearly kick

Ginny blushed slightly, feeling a twinge of guilt in her gut. "Oh, don't be such a pussy." She retorted lamely before briskly walking off into her kitchen, not realizing that Draco was still there and was now following her.

"What do you want NOW? MONEY?"

"That's not bad, but I don't think you have really any to spare for me."

Ginny fumed and shot a sharp look at him. "What do you want from me?"

"Can I have some orange juice? If you have any? Or some grape juice will be nice too."

Ginny threw a glass cup toward him, just barely missing Draco's head.

"On a second thought, how about pumpkin juice?"

OOOOOOOOOOO

I got so worked up and I was writing on and on and on and it got to the part when Draco was leaving… and then I'm like "Wait, why's this chapter like… 2394832479 words long?" So I cut it off right here.

Here's a question that I really need you to answer. It's really important and it's something that's been bothering me for a while:

**Do you think that I shouldn't leave chapters off like this and start new? For example, for the previous chapter, do you think I should have gone more into detail about the funeral in this chapter instead of just skipping onto the next day and briefly implying what happened? Because I don't know if you guys like that or not. Truthfully, it's easier for me because I don't have to try to think of interesting stuff that happened, but if you guys don't like it, I can start changing it up a little.**

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME! SO IMPORTANT!

Thanks, guys.


	6. tough love

Ahh… and here's my pathetic excuse for not studying for my math test that I will fail anyways.

OOOOOOOOOO

**Dear Ministry of Magic**

**I am sorry.**

**I should not I have applied for this job and I should not have trusted Penelope Clearwater and I should not have let her live and I should have killed Draco Malfoy and I should have hexed Malfoy while I had the chance before he can whisk me away and I should have run away so that I can write my own article instead of having Harry go through this and I should have eaten that cupcake this morning.**

**But I didn't.**

**So there's nothing you can do.**

**Get over yourselves and stop whining about how all these people poke fun at you.**

**It's because you're doing a damn good job being a bastard.**

**You want people to think that the Ministry is doing a fine job? Then get your shit done right! **

**So you think you can fire me, huh. You think that you have every right in this entire world, like you own it. You think you can banish me, huh? Break my wand? Throw me in Azkaban? You think you're so great?**

**You're not. **

**I'm sorry that I haven't been in work lately, but that is my own business. **

**Get your big fat hairy nose out of my life and just worry about getting laid because you really need it.**

**You have nothing to do with me.**

**So no,**

**I will not be attending some sort of hearing that you're bullshitting. I will never attend any hearing. Because no matter what gits you all are, I still refuse to admit that our government is still a tyranny.**

**And as long as our Wizarding world is still a republic, not a dictatorship,**

**You know that you can't do anything about it.**

**Hurts, doesn't it?**

**Tough love, mate.**

**-Ginny Weasley, Daily Prophet**

For the first time, when Ginny came into her office the next morning, she found no Draco Malfoy sitting there, sneering or no Penelope glaring. It was empty and it almost surprised her.

Ginny leaned back in her large chair, her hands folded behind her head and her eyes closed comfortably. She leaned back further and further…

"Hey sis."

CRASH

"Wrong time?"

"Fred? George? What's going on?" Ginny asked, getting up dizzily from under her desk.

"Well, it's a funny story, actually."

"Not as funny as some of our other stories, of course,"

"Actually, it's not funny."

"It's more interesting than funny."

"It'll keep you on the edge of your seat"

"Actually, it's not THAT interesting."

"What?" Ginny asked exasperatedly, more confused than ever.

"You tell her."

"Well all right then."

"You see, sis…"

"We finally decided to take on reading the newspaper once in a while…"

"And we were mildly shocked to see your name…"

"Because usually, when there's a Weasley on the newspaper, it's not good."

"Percy doesn't count."

"So we opened it up…"

"And read it…"

"Actually, George read it. I sat beside him looking pretty."

"And we loved it…"

"It's the Weasley in you, babe."

"We were so proud…"

"Too proud."

"So we're holding…"

"The biggest…"

"The grandest…"

"The hippest…"

"Non parental…"

"Rated R"

"Party that you'll ever go to."

"So how about it?"

"Our place."

"Bring your own butterbeer."

"Or firewhiskey's fine."

"No, our sister will NOT be drinking firewhiskey."

"For us."

"Oh yeah, bring some firewhiskey for us anytime."

"And some of your…"

"Gorgeous"

"Gorgeous"

"Gorgeous"

"Friends."

"You in?"

By then, Ginny was so confused. Their whole ramblings had totally flown over her head. All she remembered was "newspaper," "Weasley" "party" "Firewhiskey" and "Friends."

"Um…" She started before Fred jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"Fantastic!"

"We best be off now!"

"Business, you know."

"We could only spare about 2 minutes."

"We wish we had longer."

"Really."

"Love ya, sis."

"See you tonight, ten o'clock."

In a split second, they were gone. Ginny groaned, her head falling in her hands. She just had her free day and already, she had a Fred and George party to go to.

A Fred and George party with alcohol were notorious for its obnoxious noise, passed out drunkards on the floor, and if you were lucky, some explicit sex in the spare rooms, and rowdiness to the extreme. They were thrown about once every two months and first started about four years ago, which made roughly about 25 of them so far, and Ginny had only attended only one in her whole life.

That was enough to last her numerous lifetimes.

But she knew that if she got a personal invitation, they would never leave her alone until she reluctantly obliged. Ginny whipped out some parchment and began writing because she knew that she was not going to have any time whatsoever at night. (A/N: and that was by far the corniest line I have ever written)

OOOOOOOOOO

"Packing up, Weasley?"

Ginny sighed. She was wondering when he was going to drop by to 'surprise' her.

"Yes, now if only you'd move aside, Malfoy…"

"Did you miss me this morning, sweetheart?" he asked, leaning on the doorframe so that his body blocked her way out.

"No, actually, sorry. I was thrilled to enter an empty office."

"Yeah, well I figured I'd be spoiling you if I showed up every morning."

Ginny snorted. "Oh yeah, and as if your morning visits weren't getting cliché'd and redundant already."

"Usually, the girls like it."

"Well I'm just not your usual girl, now am I?" She whispered, facing him dangerously and her patience running thin.

"Oh, no way, you're not. That's what I like about you."

"I was getting a gist that you hated me. And my family, of course, ever since we were born."

"What? Where did you get that idea? Can't you see I'm obviously very interested in you?" He asked nonchalantly. Ginny's face was indifferent but she could have sworn that her heart had just skipped a beat.

"Maybe I got it from the dozens of years you've taunted our family, Malfoy. Now move so that I can get home."

"Have you eaten?"

"Mov- what?"

"Have you eaten?"

"Have I what?"

"Are you deaf? Or do I need to make myself clearer? Have. You. Eaten?" Draco asked slowly, making movements of his hand moving back and forth to his mouth as if he was drinking imaginary soup. "Eat. As in… bite your teeth into food and chew and swallow."

"And why would you ask such a question like that?"

"Curious."

"Well, no, I haven't eaten. I was planning on eating a light meal and heading off to Fred and George's par- I mean… going somewhere."

"There's a party?"

"…no…" Ginny said, suddenly finding her shoes fascinating. She never realized that her black shoes had become almost brown from the countless scuff marks all over them.

"You were going to go to a party without me." Draco asked, smirking and standing up straighter.

"No! Where did you get that idea? You're so sporadic."

"I believe just yesterday you were calling me predictable."

Ginny stomped on her feet, probably causing more scuff marks on her already scuffed up shoes. "You're just… impossibly predictably sporadic."

"That's a first. You're so fascinating. I've shared many firsts with you, you know?" Draco drawled, his grin broadening.

She pursed her lips, trying to hide her twisting heart beat. "Could you please get out of the way?"

"So that you can go to your brother's party?"

"Y-No!"

"Ten o'clock, right? At their place, south London, right?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I have my connections."

"You were INVITED? Fred and George would NEVER invite you."

"Oh, they won't. But ever since about four years ago, I've been invited to every single one. This time, it was their friend Lee Jordan who invited his girlfriend Hannah Abbott who invited Susan Bones who invited Terry Boot who invited Zacharias Smith who invited Romilda Vane who invited me. I've been to one before. It's not bad."

"Well… you're not going."

"You can't stop me, Weasley."

"And whatever happened to calling me 'love?'"

"You miss it? Love?" He taunted.

"No, just curious, that's all."

"Oh sure. Love."

"Stop it! You're so… ARR!"

"I'm a lion? What?"

"Just grow up, Malfoy. How immature can you get?"

"Excuse me? Me? Draco Malfoy? Girlfriend, you've got to get over yourself. You know you can't get enough of me."

"Yes I can. And I know because I'm getting enough of you right now. Move so I can leave, Malfoy. I would be home already by now."

"No you wouldn't. Because you walk home."

"Well you've kept me trapped here for a while now."

"You know, you can just apparate away."

"And what, have you apparate after me? Please… And plus, I ha-"

"Apparating. You hate apparating. And you hate drinking butter beer from cups. You hate apple juice and grape juice but you have an abundant supply of orange juice and eggs. You virtually fry everything in your house. You always get to work 20 minutes late because you always think you can walk to work in five minutes when it actually takes you 25. You tap your index and middle fingers on the table often when you get anxious."

Ginny stared, appalled. How much does he know about her? Had they really been spending this much time together?

"Would you like to know more, _Ginevra?_"

"No." Ginny whispered, watching him intently and seriously. "Move."

Draco gazed back at her with equal ferocity and power. Ginny lost.

"Please?"

Draco took one final look at her, grabbed her hand, and the last thing Ginny heard was a crack.

OOOOOOOOOO

Laughter roared from the other side of the room as a large mob of people was pulling off some nasty, drunk acts. There were couples making out all over the place and doors wide ajar with couples who wanted to take it a step further.

Ginny sat in her corner, the same place she'd been the whole party.

Alcohol began to consume her. She could feel it kicking in as she tapped her fingers faster and with more energy and her body swaying on the small skinny stool. She had lost Draco. He was gone somewhere in a crowd making a fool of himself or maybe making fools of other people as he ALWAYS did.

It was HER party.

"Can I have another one of thiiis?" She asked the man behind a mini bar that Fred had set up.

"It's just firewhiskey ma'am."

Ginny nodded and summoned another bottle of firewhiskey that was stored in a small cabinet behind her.

She raised the large bottle to her lips when she felt it being taken away, her lips puckering in mid air.

"You've had too much to drink, Weasley."

"Please, _Draaaco_, call me LOOOVE." She said, facing the pink faced blond man. He had probably been drinking as well.

"Hey, you, how much did she have?" Draco asked the man.

"I don't know. When I got here, she just finished off a bottle of fire whiskey, I know."

Ginny sighed. "Malfoy. I want to go home."

"I'll take you." Draco said, helping her up on her feet.

"But! I don't want to apparate! I HATE apparating. And I HATE grape juice and I hate YOUUU. YOU AND PENEEEELOPE."

"Come on." Draco tried to drape on of her arms around his neck but she flung around, her stool clattering onto the floor.

"You're SOO godDAMN impossible. ALWAYS coming in the morning. Just STOP IT."

"And up you go." Draco heaved Ginny up and finally got her arm around him.

"DON'T you dare apparate. I will walk."

"No you won't. You're wasted."

"Why do I not like you?"

"What?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Why do I not like you? You're gorgeous. You're sweet. You're rich. Why don't I like you?" Ginny rambled, staggering a bit, bumping into Draco softly.

Draco shrugged.

"Can't you see? I hate you? Why?"

"Yeah, why don't you tell me? I'm a bit curious myself."

"I'll tell you."

"Okay then." Draco said, trying to hold back his sudden anxiety.

"Youuu… SUCK at kissing." She hissed, her eyes beginning to close.

"…what? We haven't even… you've never…" Draco squinted perplexed.

And then, he got that same bubbly gut feeling that he usually got when he knew that 'it' would happen soon. Without thinking, as soon as he saw Ginny lean forward closer and closer to his face, he stopped her, holding onto her shoulders and taking a step back.

"Look, let's save this… for another time. When you're not drunk."

Ginny nodded barely, almost unconsciously, her body beginning to topple forward.

Finally, Draco just crouched down in front of her as she fell with a small thud on his back.

"Let's save this for when you really want it."

OOOOOOOOOO

Thanks for your reviews guys! I'm actually thrilled to know that most of you liked the way I ended things, even though about a third of you agreed that last chapter was a bit… ehh… but really, who cares about funerals? So depressing.

I hope you liked this chapter. I know it wasn't as amusing and funny because I sprained my funny bone (haha… okay… see? I seriously sprained my funny bone) but maybe it'll be better. I was going to cut it off before the party and not have any of the party like I did for the funeral… but... you know, most of you said you didn't mind me cutting off my chapters because the funeral was going to be boring anyways, but I wasn't so sure that you'd be too happy if I cut it off at the PARTY.

So SPECIAL thanks to **Pyro Symptoms Unleased** (award for best review I got so far), **Myia**, **Elanor Ainu**, **Ori** (wow! Nobody else mentioned it and I never knew that something got cut off. I looked for it but it got cut off in my original copy on words, so… oh well… but thanks for noticing anyways!) **Anna**, **marauders babe** and** jjp91.**

**So a few questions:**

**Were Fred and George funny enough? (**of course, I think not because again, I've sprained my funny bone

**Did you guys like my ending this time?**

I don't know. For me, it was kind of so so. I really liked the ending in the previous chapter because I thought it was cute, but I don't know too much this time. I like how they didn't kiss in this chapter though because their first kiss needs to be more special, or so I think, instead of them kissing just because Ginny was drunk. It's not "special" enough, you know? Hehe. I bet you that a lot of you were disappointed, but stick with me and it'll come around.

Love you guys a lot!

-Youngwriter

Off to study for math test now, I guess.


	7. QUIDDITCH! CLICHE CHAPTER

**This is life.**

**Freedom! Freedom at last!**

**So is this what it feels like to come into an empty office? Yes, I think so. **

**I've been surfing around trying to right wrong to right. I've given up on trying to show all the ladies the real Draco Malfoy. So I've come down to giving you maybe a few other possibilities for bachelors. **

**John Evans**

**Age: 29**

**Job: co-editor of Opinions and News**

**Hobbies: Quidditch, Chess, photography, reading, and drinking with friends**

**Physique: Rich dark brown hair, blue eyes, five foot 10 inches, very built figure**

**Status: married with three children. But it's all right, ladies, you can always be the 'other woman.'**

**Ronald Weasley**

**Age: No idea**

**Job: being a horrid brother**

**Hobbies: Quidditch, wizarding chess, although he gets highly competitive, and drinking.**

**Physique: Red hair, brown eyes, six foot 1 inch, tall and lanky.**

**Status: single, of course. **

**Rufus Scrimgeour**

**Age: Is this legal?**

**Job: Minister of Magic**

**Hobbies: being a brat**

**Physique: Graying brown hair, glasses, gray eyes, five foot 9 inches, a bit overweight, I'll have to say.**

**Status: single.**

**See ladies? Draco Malfoy isn't the only one out there.**

**So now, I shall go out for a cup of coffee with some of my friends because today, I'm not being dragged around like a dog under the leash of Draco Bloody Malfoy. **

**Peace.**

**-Ginny Weasley, Daily Prophet.**

Ginny would have slept longer if it weren't for the ultra-violet light trying to peek into her eye. Her head throbbing and feeling oddly uncomfortable and dirty, Ginny sat up very slowly to find herself lying on her sofa. Even more slowly, she remembered the absurd party the night before and figured that she had decided to get wasted.

Ginny sat for a moment longer before getting up and trudging up to her kitchen to cure her hangover.

_Crack_

"Good morning, love!"

"NO! NOT YOU!" Ginny screamed suddenly at Draco Malfoy.

"I'm glad you're happy to see me."

"Now you come over to my HOUSE every mornings? Get away!" Ginny whined with a newfound energy she didn't remember having just a minute ago when she woke up.

"You look dashing." He said, eyeing her, smirking.

Ginny glanced down at her dreary apparel. She was still wearing the same thing she had worn yesterday, except extremely crinkled and she could see the ends of her hair, destroyed and unruly.

"Shut up. Go away. This is illegal, I swear. Cruel and unusual punishment."

"I brought you some hangover potion." Draco said, handing her a silver container

"What?"

"Hangover potion. Learned it seventh year. You're welcome." He said as Ginny took the container from him and took out a glass.

"Thanks. I'm guessing you brought me here last night?"

"Yes."

"Well thanks for that too. Never thought it'd happen. Did I do anything too reckless last night?"

Draco gulped silently before shaking his head. "You just sat in your own corner, pathetically drinking yourself up. Then you passed out."

Blushing, Ginny took a large gulp of the hangover potion and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "This tastes like saw dust."

"Well good."

They stood in silence for a while until Ginny finished the murky potion. Suddenly feeling very clean and fresh, Ginny handed it back to Draco. "Thanks again."

"Anything for my lady."

They looked around awkwardly until Ginny broke the silence by getting up and said, "I better be off now. Penelope's going to kill me."

"Why don't you apparate, then? If getting to work means to much to you?"

"It doesn't; which is why I don't apparate."

"But in this case, by the time you get to work, you'll be just about four hours late."

"I'll- WHAT?"

"Currently, Ginevra, it is a quarter after 12. I strongly recommend you worry about getting to work more than how you look or about means of transportation."

"I can't go to work, NOW, I've already been warned plenty of times, by Penelope and the ruddy ministry."

"So why go? Write your column and send it in. We have somewhere to go."

"AGAIN? No. If this is some sort of funeral again… the only funeral I'll ever go to again is yours."

"Touched, really, but sadly it's not, trust me. It's a sort of party."

"With your little death eater friends?" Ginny spat.

"EX-death eaters."

"What is it then?"

"Today, dear, is our one week anniversary."

Ginny stared at him for a moment before realizing he was serious and began to laugh.

"One week, oh bloody hell. One bloody week. And we celebrate?"

"I've already contacted Penelope and told her you won't be there today because of me. I need you to meet some people today." Draco pushed.

"NO. You said, no death eaters."

"EX-death eaters. They're not ex-death eaters. They're just a few friends of mine. They wanted to meet you. Huge fans of how you always constantly beat me around in your columns."

"Sounds like you have very loving friends, Malfoy. I like them." Ginny smiled, feeling a bit more reassured.

"Bring your broom and your Quidditch things."

"Quidditch?" Ginny asked her heart beginning to race faster. She hadn't touched her broom for so long now, since she last saw her family during Easter.

"We play Quidditch on Mondays."

Ginny grinned widely, not being able to cage in her mirth, causing Draco, even, to crack a small smile at her sparkling and ready to explode eyes and her cheeks glowing with excitement.

"Get your things ready, Weasley. Meet me outside in five minutes."

OOOOOOOOOO

(A/N: Here, a lot of new names come up but none of them are really important. Just know that Anderson's name will come up later but he's not a main- or semi main- character at all. He's just there and his name comes up a few times toward the end.)

"Ginny, I think you've met Blaise before." Draco introduced, pointing at Blaise Zabini.

Ginny glared at him. "You said there'd be no death eaters here, Malfoy."

"EX- death eaters. And Blaise here never was a death eater. Too wimpy." Draco corrected.

"You say that again, mate, I'll kill you faster than you can blink." Blaise said in his deep and semi boring voice.

"I doubt it. See, Zabini pretends to be tough but he's a real wussy. Never killed anyone before."

"I remember, Malfoy, seeing Blaise Zabini in Slytherin."

"There are other reasons for getting into Slytherin other than being a death eater, Weasley. Like how you got into Gryffindor on pure family reasons." Draco drawled lazily.

Ginny flushed red. "I got in because I had all the characteristics of a true Gryffindor, Malfoy. For instance I'm bloody brave if you ask me and I'm not scared to fight you." Ginny bantered.

"Wow, I'm frightened. Never seen myself this frightened of anything before."

Ginny watched him even more hatefully before shaking her head. "Grow up, Malfoy. Are these all your friends?"

"Yes, I believe. How shall we do the teams? You play chaser, right?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. I'll be seeker and so will Blaise here. You're on Blaise's team; I can't afford to lose a game. Anderson, Gannet, Johnson: chasers." Draco instructed haughtily.

Blaise watched the crowd of men before pointing at two immensely large blokes. "Riley, Canter, beater. I get Kinney for keeper."

Quickly, the two teams separated to opposite ends of the field.

"Ready, set… ball!" one of the subs yelled, releasing the balls into the air.

As soon as the red quaffle flew into the atmosphere, Ginny felt that same luring, magnetizing feeling in her hands to grab it. She zoomed out, a bit shakily at first, and immediately, her hands found its way around the octagonal ball and reflexively, from years of Quidditch in her childhood, she sped her way to the three hoops to where Draco's keeper had just put on his gloves and was pretending to pay attention but really, Ginny knew from spending time with Luna often, he was spacing out. She flew, out-flying the beaters after her and scored into the left hoop.

"PAY ATTENTION, GILES!" Draco roared from the other side.

Ginny smirked as Blaise gave her an approving look and even seemed to try to suppress a smile.

Ginny loved flying. Automatically, she got used to the broom and had no trouble from then on. Her innumerable years of training outnumbered the few months she had locked her broom away. She was already connected with the quaffle, the ball never seeming to leave the tips of her fingers and when she threw it, it rolled off them with such grace and experience. She awed Blaise with her incredible tactics, some taught to her by Harry himself.

Ginny flew toward the right hoop this time slowly, catching the keeper waking up and chasing toward it when Ginny suddenly took a sharp turn upward and scored by dropping the ball and kicking it with her left leg into the middle hoop.

"NICE MOVE, WEASLEY!" Blaise yelled, no longer being able to hide his smile. The score was now 80-10, Ginny having goaled all the shots for her team except two in which her fellow chaser, Tyler had scored.

Suddenly, Ginny's seeking senses began blaring. She whipped around to find the golden snitch tailing about 5 feet behind her. She forgot about the quaffle, letting Tyler and Battle deal with it and dived for it, seeing that Draco had also caught sight of it. She turned her broom around in a 180 degree angle, pushing her broom forward... Draco's hand was out reached now…

BAM!

Blaise had obviously seen the snitch as well from another angle of the field, not also seeing Ginny flying at it. When he was just a foot away from the snitch, he had just caught sight of Ginny, flying top speed but he had braked too slowly. His broom collided with her, making her hand lose its grip completely and her legs sliding off.

"WEASLEY!" Blaise yelled, barely heard by her screams.

Blaise pulled into a dive, catching Ginny's out reached hand. Sighing, Blaise instructed, "Hold onto my arm with both your hands. Yeah, that's it." Ginny stopped screaming and clasped her fingers around his wrist.

Blaise pondered for a moment on how to help her up. He'd never been in this situation before and he wasn't too sure if he should lower her to the ground or summon her broom…

"Weasley, listen carefully. Do you think you can slowly inch your way up my arm?"

Ginny looked at his long arm hesitantly. She could, if she tried, pretend it was a rope or something and climb it…

Ginny let go of one hand, trying to put it on top of the other when she lost her grip and was once again on holding on with one arm.

"MALFOY! HELP! MY ARM'S GOING TO BLOODY FALL OFF LIKE THIS." Blaise roared at Draco who was watching this, getting pale in the face. In a second, Draco was flying toward Ginny's body, putting one supporting and strong arm around her waist and helping her onto his broom. Ginny sat in front of him, his arms reaching in front of her to grasp the handle. Ginny felt the warmth of his body on her back and immediately began to feel a bit better and safer.

"It's okay, Weasley. You're safe. You'll be perfectly fine." He whispered soothingly, Ginny's racing heart beginning to slow down to its normal speed as Draco tenderly lowered her to the ground.

Soon, all the guys were on the ground.

"You okay there?" Blaise asked darkly.

Ginny sighed. "Yes. I'm so sorry… I should have been worried about just the quaffle…"

Blaise nodded. "You need to trust me to be doing my job, Weasley. It's part of teamwork. Don't pull something like that ever again."

"I seeked once in my fourth year. I can't help myself. I'm real sorry… I'll sub out of you want." Ginny sulked.

"No, there'd be no need to do so. You're a terrific flyer. Just promise me you'll do your own stuff from now on. So Draco, should we start the game over or something?"

"No, it's okay. Let's just continue, shall we? You ready, Weasley?"

"Yes."

OOOOOOOOOO

Ginny laughed cheerfully as the large group entered Three Broomsticks later that day. Their game had ended, just half an hour after Ginny's fall, 190-170. Draco had caught the snitch, but Ginny worked extra hard to get in as many goals possible.

"I especially liked the one you did just a few days ago, where you told… the uh… the ministry to just fuck off." Anderson chorted, getting many approvals from the rest of the group.

"YEAH! Man, I was there when Scrimgeour saw that. He nearly blew up."

"What STILL amazes me is how Scrimgeour's still single! He's about fifty now!"

"You're amazed at that? Really, I'd be more amazed if he ever got laid." Draco retorted.

"Haha, unless of course, it was a whore. Then, it's not too much of a surprise, is it." Ginny said.

"Well I guess now he has his own personal ad thanks to you, he might get lucky, eh?"

"And so will Ron." Ginny said.

"Right! Your brother, oh man, was he a right jerk. He was the laughing stock of our house. I think we made more fun of him than Potter himself." Said Blaise.

"You mean the Gryffindor prefect? Oh yeah, what a dumbass he was, but you'd have to admit, that jerk can be pretty cheeky sometimes. Remember what he did to that Trewalney?"

"Oh! When he mixed up all her tea leaves with seaweed from the black lake but she had no idea and still read them? That was a laugh."

"Nothing compared to what Draco's done that one time, though." Anderson replied.

"Draco?" Blaise asked.

"yeah! Remember when he painted all the crystal balls black and she sobbed herself to death telling the entire class that we were all going to die?"

"Are you SERIOUS?" Ginny laughed.

"Good times, those." Draco smirked.

"Too bad you weren't in Slytherin, Weasley. You could have fit in well."

Ginny snorted. "I was still a Weasley then. That would have been dangerous for me more, seeing now, I shared a room with a room full of Slytherins."

"True, but see how we get along now?" Anderson pushed. "Us, Slytherins, we're not half as bad as everyone thought. We're not all death eaters like it was previously rumored, even though most of us were."

"You just have to be cunning and sly to be a Slytherin. That's why most of us become death eaters."

"But some of us don't. There are lots of respectable people out there from Slytherin."

"Oh, like who?" Ginny asked.

"Hm…"

"Good question."

"Oh, like Draco, for one."

Ginny laughed. "Draco Malfoy is a death eater."

"EX-death eater. And I left them, remember?"

"Blaise Zabini. He's a good one." One of them said.

"Plus, Ginny, we've heard of the extreme stuff you've done before too." Anderson noted. "Like your bat-bogey hexes. Oh man, we were pretty scared of you after what you've done to Draco."

Draco gave Anderson one look. "But you were a Weasley anyways and you never would have gotten into Slytherin in the first place. "He bit back coldly.

Blaise quickly changed the subject. "Oh, hey, Weasley. You know, I'm single…"

"Me too." Anderson chirped.

"And we were just wondering why you weren't putting up a free personal ad for us like you did for John whats his name and your brother and the bastard minister."

Ginny laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

The group chuckled as the bells of the door rang and a cool gust of autumn wind blew in. Ginny absentmindedly looked toward the door, her smile suddenly evaporating.

"Ginny?"

It almost seemed as if the shop became deathly silent, even though there were still many side conversations going on all around them. For Ginny, the air froze.

"Terry. Hi."

Terry Boot had just come in, hand in hand with a very pretty girl with brown hair.

"Ginny! Hey! How are you?" He asked good naturedly.

"I'm perfectly fine, thanks. Who's this lady here?" Ginny asked, hiding her bitterness carefully.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners? Ginny, this is Jane. Jane, this is Ginny, a really good friend of mine." Terry said, Ginny's heart lurking. Draco swore that he saw a glint in Ginny's eye almost snapping into pieces.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jane."

"You too. I love your columns so much."

Ginny smiled smally. "I'm sure you do."

Something clicked inside Draco's head and he leaned his arm back, his fingers grasping the back of Ginny's chair. Ginny glanced at Draco and his hand, her patience bubbling.

"Is that… Draco Malfoy?" Terry asked suddenly.

"That's me." Draco drawled, giving Terry a look and Jane another. Ironically, Jane let go of Terry's hand.

There was an awkward silence.

And for the rest of the night, no matter how much they tried to keep a nice conversation, the silence never ceased.

OOOOOOOOOO

I know that this chapter's not going to do well with reviews, but that's okay.

So this chapter was just BURSTING with clichés huh. Ginny falling off her broom…an old ex-boyfriend…

But you know, sometimes, a good cliché'd story is the remedy.

I know this chapter wasn't as interesting and funny as previous chapters because this time, it was more of an action chapters were a LOT of stuff happen, but I really did try to put in some nice moments in there. I'm still recovering from my SPRAINED FUNNY BONE and I've JUST SPRAINED MY IMAGINATION BONE.

SO PLEASE REVIEW! AHH! WHY DO PEOPLE NOT REVIEW? IS IT BECAUSE YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE TOO MANY MEAN THINGS TO SAY? BECAUSE THAT'S NO PROBLEM WITH ME. IT'S JUST ANNOYING WHEN PEOPLE TELL ME WHY THEY DIDN'T LIKE IT BUT TELL ME ANYWAYS.

So this time for your questionnaire…

**What do you think should be the story between Terry Boot and Ginny? I can't think of any at all.**

**Do you think Terry should even be part of the story? And how do you like my choice of Terry Boot?**

**How cliché was this chapter?**

So next chapter, I PROMISE YOU something that's NOT CLICHÉ. I PROMISE. It'll be back to normal. So review now to see the next chapter faster.

Toodles!

P.S. I failed my math test, but thank you for asking, **louey31! so sweet! **And for** Elanor Ainu **for the very helpful review. I hope you liked this chapter! I'm most terrified that you'll be dissappointed. I promise that I'll make the next one funny, just for you. **  
and thanks to everyone else that i will thank in another time.  
**


	8. woman of love

Ooh… they're going to kiss…

Not this chapter.

In about 4 more chapters? Hahaha. Just wait and see! Oh… you're going to hate this chapter.

**OOOOOOOOOO**

**Once when I was young I fell in love very easily and very frequently. **

**But I don't know too much anymore. I stopped that childish, reckless act about a few years ago because I realized what horrid things it was doing to me.**

**That is why lately for the past… year or so? I've been very hateful.**

**I've decided today, I should actually love something.**

**First off, I love my mum and dad. They've fed me, clothed me, changed my diapers, cut my hair, bought me books, supported me, but most of all, they loved me.**

**I also love my brothers, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, and my sisters, Percy and Ron. I love my brothers because they're really great people and I love my sisters because I have to and because otherwise, mum will kill me.**

**I love my friends, Hermione Granger especially (I'm telling this girl to run for minister of magic. But I'm a little hesitant because I'm afraid it'll corrupt her because that's what politics does to you, eh, Scrimgeor) and co-workers for dealing with me even though I don't like half of them. Or more than half. **

**I also love Harry Potter for being unemployed but still buying me food.**

**I also love that man a few days ago that I bought coffee from because he was very nice.**

**I also love Slytherins who weren't death eaters, wink.**

**I love orange juice.**

**I love watching muggle movies.**

**I love strawberry yogurt.**

**And… that's about it.**

**See? I, Ginevra Weasley, am a woman of love.**

**Hah.**

**Ginny Weasley, Daily Prophet**

Ginny yawned, threw her quill down and shoved her papers up to the corner of her desk, leaning back on her chair. She had finished early that day; it was just one o'clock.

_Where is Draco Malfoy? _

She thought secretly, thrilled that he hadn't showed up yet but also, in the back of her head, slightly worried. She stopped moving and sat still, trying to listen to the 'pitty-pat's in which she knew to be Draco's walk patterns.

After a few minutes, when Draco Malfoy still didn't come boasting in, Ginny grinned widely and got up to leave. She closed the door behind her, locked it, and turned around, only to almost bump into a man who stood next to her door.

No, it wasn't Draco Malfoy. (Sorry ladies.)

"H-hey, Terry. I swear I just saw you last night…"

"Yeah well, I just got back from Spain and I wanted to see you. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just finished up my column."

"I've always envied your work. You work about 2 hours a day."

"Now, there's more to that. I have to get it edited, then I have to turn them in and I have to get some coffee and then I have to deal with problems there might be and I have to do some yelling and then I have to walk all the way back here to clean up."

Terry smiled, Ginny sensing a familiar jerk in her stomach. "Maybe four hours, then."

"Five. Don't forget my bathroom breaks."

"Five, then. How's everything going with you? Last time I heard, you were still in middle of dumping that Finnigan guy…"

"Oh, when were you last here, Terry? That was ages ago."

"So you're with Malfoy, then?"

Ginny took out the keys from her doorknob and stuffed them in her purse.

"How about we go somewhere else to talk? I mean, we are standing in middle of the media… literally."

"Great! I know this really nice place downtown. Do you want to appa-"

"She doesn't like apparating, Boot." Ginny put her head in her hands as Draco came sauntering down the hall. If only she had gotten out of there a few minutes ago…

"Draco Malfoy… it's been a while." Terry said, glancing at the two of them, Ginny blushing furiously and looking away.

"Yes, well we all have lives. Ginny dear, have you missed me?"

"No, actually…"

"Terrific. I missed you too. Where shall we go for lunch?"

"Actually, Malfoy, Terry and I were already making plans…"

"Buggers, I had been resisting myself from coming to visit you for no reason, then?"

"Oh, shut up, Malfoy." Ginny groaned.

"Ginny, should we go?" Terry asked softly, trying to avoid Draco's death glare.

"S-"

"No, Ginevra, you must come with me. We have very IMPORTANT matters to discuss." Draco pushed.

Ginny looked back and forth and Draco and Terry, then laughed.

"I don't believe this." _They were fighting for her._

_Or, at least Draco was._

"Oh, well, then, Ginny, I'll catch you another time, then, yeah?" Terry said shakily, eyeing Draco from the corner of his eyes.

"Of course." Ginny muttered. She waved until she saw Terry disappear behind the door and turned to face Draco.

"Why?"

"Because baby, you're mine." Draco said without his usual smirk.

"WHY? I love him."

Draco shifted onto his left foot. "You do… and does this Billy or Sherry know this?"

"His name is Terry." Ginny said, blushing and trying to look away.

"Does Terry know you- love him?"

"Leave me alone, Malfoy. Go away."

"I need to discuss this with you, Ginny." Draco said in the most sincere voice she had ever heard him speak in so far and it nearly scared her. Ginny nodded and without warning, she was apparating again.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Sit."

Ginny sat in the plump seat in front of Draco, a cold bottle of Butter beer in her hand.

"So let's go over this again. You love this Terry guy."

"I don't love him… I just…"

"You love him." Draco instructed.

"Maybe…"

"You want him back?"

"Well, yes."

"When did you date him?"

"Right after I graduated. I don't know if we dated or not. It seemed more like a fling."

"Ginny Weasley had a fling? That's the surprise of the century."

"I've had MANY flings."

"No need to get defensive now. You had a fling with this Terry guy and you love him."

"I think…"

"He's not a fling then, is he?"

"Huh?"

Draco sighed, almost rolling his eyes. "The reasons for flings are so that you don't love them and it's just a careless stupid relationship."

"It wasn't stupid!" Ginny cried.

"So you actually dated him?"

"Yes."

"So you've never had a fling then, huh."

"Yes I did!"

"You don't even know what a fling is, Weasley."

"The point is, Malfoy, that I haven't seem him for ages and… well, I can't tell you what love is but I know that it was always Terry there, whether it was Seamus or Zacharias or Colin or…"

"Me?" Draco asked.

Ginny thought for a moment before answering him. "We don't have a relationship, Malfoy. We never did."

"Yes we did."

"There's nothing between us, Malfoy. I hate you and you hate me."

"So this contract we had is over then?"

Ginny slumped. "I don't know… I didn't think Terry will be back so soon…"

"You do realize he has his own woman now?"

"You mean Jane?"

"Yeah, that chick he was with last night. You want to steal him from her and…"

"I just want to wait for Terry… and I want to be single while I'm at it."

"So we DO have a relationship!"

Ginny gulped her butter beer. "You know what I mean. I just don't want him thinking I'm with you."

"So we're over then."

"I guess. I'll write an apology letter for you or something. I'll tell John not to print what I had this morning. But please, Malfoy, I want it to be over. I'm sick of it."

"What's your main reason for this, Weasley? Terry or me?"

"Look, Malfoy, we're just not cut out for this. I'm not as strong as I thought I was, okay? You win. And now Terry's here and I can't work anything out when you're here and I think I really love him and…"

"Okay. Okay, then. So I'll sit here and watch you run off and break up a happy couple because of your own selfishness and confused mind." Draco spat.

Ginny glared at him through her overwhelming tears. "I'm sorry that YOU don't understand love, but this is what it does, okay? I'm sorry that you've never had feelings for ANYONE before. You know what, Malfoy, I wanted to end this in a good note but it just doesn't happen with you, huh? Your whole goddamn reputation is ruined now because a girl dumped you-"

"Oh, don't worry about me, love, it won't scar too badly since it was a greedy whore anyway."

Ginny stood up and flung her purse on her shoulder.

"That's IT. I hope you have a nice life, _darling._"

"I WILL. And good luck with your little love thing. Even though I don't know if being the 'other woman' is the right job for you."

"You'll see, Malfoy."

"Oh, I just can't wait, _love_."

Ginny took a step sideways when Draco had beaten her to it. He blocked her way out and grabbed her arm.

"Let GO."

"It's a funny thing, love, isn't it? How you, the person I was most interested in out of all the women I've ever been with happens to be the one who walks away from me? The one I never kissed?" Draco whispered, his cold eyes almost seeming to thaw and melt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ooh.

Break up.

Nice, huh?

DON'T HATE ME! Hehe.

Don't worry, they'll be back together (of course!) It's a DracoGinny story after all.

I thought it was going to be funny and that's what I told you guys, right? But it wasn't, wasn't it. Think of it this way, though… break ups aren't meant to be funny.

Thank you for completing the questionnaire, guys! **Sim1014**, **marauders babe**, **jjp91**, **Anna**, **Kinboshi,** **Allychik6**, **willywonka**.

Two questions this time… you don't have to do it. It'll just help me write faster. ; )

**How bad was this break up from a scale of 1-10?**

**Should Ginny actually hook up with Terry during their break?**

Later! Review PLEASE. : ) you like my manners now, eh?


	9. what is this? a threesome?

**Public Apology**

**Dear Mr. Malfoy,**

**I, Ginevra Weasley would sincerely like to apologize for rude and offensive writings on my article that you did not deserve. It was very wrong of me and it will never ever happen again. I will never speak to you again personally and I will never see you again.**

**Throughout the course of our 'relationship,' I've discovered that you indeed are a man of no heart and extreme arrogance up your arse, but I've also learned that this is how you are and how you were born and I can't do anything about it. I've learned that you pick up the ladies in this manner and that whoever you pick up was well meant for you.**

**I, however, am not. **

**We, Mr. Malfoy, are polar opposites. You are rich and I am poor. The ministry loves you and it hates me. You are a blond and I am a red head. You are a Slytherin and I am a Gryffindor. You are nonchalant and I have a short temper.**

**We were never meant to be. And I'm sorry. I really truly am sorry that I was so juvenile to not accept that and to accept who you are as a person and a being. I am sorry that I continuously brought you down for being who you really are. **

**From me, now, you will no longer ever hear about Draco Malfoy again.**

**If you are still part of his fan club, go on and feel free to support it and recruit now. **

**I know I'm not joining, but I won't say anything about it. If you really truly love him, then, you really truly love him, even though he'll never love you back, you can always dream of Prince Charming, no? Let's face it. He's handsome, smart, rich, and he'll meet you at work every day. **

**So he's a free man and he always was and you are now welcome to take him away into your fantasy land where Prince Charmings are actually charming. **

**Thank you for the flowers you've bought for me and left on my desk in the morning.**

**Thank you for the beautiful gown you bought for me that I will return to you.**

**Thank you for bringing me home when I was drunk and bringing me hangover potion.**

**Thank you for the food you've bought for me even though I didn't take it graciously.**

**Thank you for the patience you've held with me that I didn't deserve at all and I hope, Mr. Malfoy, that you have a wonderful life, filled with love and happiness.**

**One can only hope, right?**

**-Ginny Weasley, Daily Prophet.**

Ginny sighed and stuck her toes on the ground again. She pushed off, feeling suddenly light headed and feeling the world around her change and blur. Slowly, her senses came back to her and she sighed again. Her toes collided with the floor and she pushed again… around and around she spun in her comfortable leather chair until her dizziness got to the best of her and she let out one final sigh.

She was bored out of her mind.

_Where is Draco Malfoy when you need that bloody git?_

She felt her head collide with her wooden desk and simultaneously banged it, hoping that this could at least amuse her for a few painful minutes.

She was waiting for something, but for some reason, she couldn't pinpoint what exactly.

She didn't know that boredom to this extent existed.

_I spy something brown and hard._

_Desk._

_Good job!_

_I spy something long and green and soft_

_Quill_

_Ni-ice._

_I spy something fun and leather._

_Chair_

_I spy something bored_

_Me._

Ginny dropped her head and began to bang it all over again across the wooden surface. It actually wasn't too bad when you were this bored.

"Trying to get rid of all those brain cells?" A voice drawled from the doorway.

Silently, Ginny grinned. _Malfoy._

"Because at least my head can afford to lose some, Mal-"

Ginny's smile evaporated as she saw Terry standing there, chuckling to himself.

"Touche, Gin. Suave." Terry said.

She let out a small, pursed smile. "You know me. Slick Gin. What'cha doing, Terry?"

"Nothing much. I got pretty bored."

"Join the club."

"Thought I'd see you. It's always fun."

"I'm touched, really." Ginny sighed. "Do you want to go somewhere?" He gave her a shifty glance. Ginny blushed and looked down. "You know, as… friends…"

"Oh yeah! Sure! How's dinner later tonight?"

"Dinner? Are you sure that's friendly enough for you?" She asked, perhaps seductively.

It was Terry's turn to blush. "I can bring… Jane, if you want…"

"Oh, well then I can bring Draco then?" Ginny asked.

Terry didn't seem to catch her extreme sarcasm as he struggled and mumbled something along the lines of "I guess" and "joking…"

"Terry, if you've been keeping up with the news, you'd know that Malfoy and I had 'broken up.'"

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Shame… you two were pretty cute together."

"HAH!" Ginny couldn't help it. You can't blame her.

"Well, how's dinner anyways, just the three of us?"

Ginny faked the most hideous smile she'd ever faked before. "Lovely."

"Great! I'll tell Jane."

He disappeared and Ginny shrank into her seat.

_Just the three of us? What are we? Some sort of a three-some?_

Ginny kicked the leg of her desk very hard, the tips of her toes numbing, and bolted up to get ready, to make sure that under no circumstances, she was going to be prettier than Jane…

OOOOOOOOOO

She carried a paper bag that was almost as light as a feather. It only took a few steps up two flights of stairs until she had reached her destination: Number 712 London Flats. She could tell by the exterior that the door had just gotten work done and the walls were newly papered.

_Knock knock._

_At least I have the manners to knock instead of apparate._

"Who is it?" asked a sleepy voice.

"It's me."

"Who?"

"Me." Ginny replied.

"…"

"…"

"Are you that stalker again? Because for the last goddamn time, I'm not going to sign your bra with your lipstick. How many times do I have to tell you? You're only freaking 16 years old! You're still a minor! Go do your homework or something."

"Malfoy, it's me, Ginny."

Immediately, the door opened and Ginny stared at a disheveled Draco, standing limply with his right hand on the doorknob and his hair tossed around, almost to compete with Harry Potter's.

"You look ready to kill, Malfoy, as always." Ginny commented fairly brightly.

"As do you, as always, ma'am."

"Are you going to let me in?"

"I'm actually deciding which answer would be most witty and clever for you."

"Wrong choice, then, Malfoy."

"My bad, it sounded better in my head."

"Yes, well how trustworthy can that be?"

"For the past decades, I've found it actually very reliable, thank you."

"I can see that, now, I guess. Looking at the state of you. Have you been mourning our break up?"

"Of course, I probably cleaned off about three cartons of vanilla and chocolate ice cream last night watching soap operas on muggle television."

"Depressing."

"Much so, Jenny broke up with Drake because she actually liked Tommy who was already deeply in love with- well what do you know?- Jane."

"What a horrid life you live, Malfoy, having to watch your own humiliating life story unfold on air, huh?"

"Dreadful, I'd have to say I'm in desperate search for a girl now."

"You'll always have your stalker."

"Ah, well, when there's a world full of hotter and less freaky chicks around, I tend to go for the better ones, usually. That's what normal people do."

"Cut the crap, Malfoy. I've just come to give you back the dress."

"Because I just LOVE playing dress up, right?"

"I won't be surprised if you did, but that's not my reason."

"Well, what is it then?"

"I- it's too expensive. I can't keep this out of a non-existent relationship."

"Why don't you sell it then?"

"I'm not going to do that! Unless you want the money back."

"No thanks."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Look, if you're making me keep this as a symbol for our connection, I'll throw it away if I have to."

"Suits me."

Ginny groaned. "Malfoy, you don't understand!"

"Enlighten me."

"I don't want to keep this anymore okay? I want everything between us to be cleared off."

"Well I can't do anything with it so why not just throw it away? Burn it. Then it's REALLY gone."

"I'm not going to BURN any dress, okay? Nonetheless, a SILK one."

"Fine."

"Take it back, Malfoy. Now."

"Who died and made you king?"

"Who died and crawled up your arse?"

"Who died and crawled up YOUR arse?" Draco retorted.

"Oh, very mature, Malfoy."

"M if for Malfoy. M is for mature."

"Oh, grow up, Malfoy. You're being unreasonable right now. All I'm asking is for you to take this ruddy dress back so that I, personally, don't feel obligated or obliged to you."

"Well, you're being very unreasonable as well. What do you want me to do with a dress? Discover my true sexual orientations?"

"I have to meet Terry for dinner by seven and it's already four. If you make me late…"

"OHO! You're not as bad as I thought you'd be! Already making plans? I thought it'd take you a few days to manage _that._"

"Think again, Malfoy, because you missed out on the real me."

"And YOU _missed out_ on the real me too." Draco said huskily, causing a glare from Ginny.

"This IS the real you. Obnoxious and immature."

"And THIS is the real you. Controlling, unreasonable, and selfish."

"I'M selfish? I'm talking to Draco Malfoy right now."

"And I'M talking to the woman who wants to break up a couple just so that she can have the guy all to herself. Tell me, how did you manage to get him to yourself tonight? Nag him?"

"I did NOT!"

"Force him?"

"No!"

"Or are you two… not alone?" Draco asked suggestively.

"What? We're going as a _date. _We're supposed to… to…"

Suddenly, Ginny broke her number one rule and broke down in front of Draco Malfoy.

"The THREE of us! THE THREE OF US! HE WANTS THE THREE OF US TO GO!"

"I was invited?"

Ginny began to sob even harder and she fell onto her knees, head in her hands, shaking.

"NO! HIM, ME, AND _JANE._ JANE! WHY- IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE… TOTALLY DEFEATS THE PURPOSE…" Ginny cried.

Draco stood awkwardly above her, watching her spazzing figure on the ground, wondering what normal men do in this situation and what above average men like him did.

The normal man: Would walk over to the girl and crouch down and calm her down and lend her a shoulder. Relax her and tell her about the plans of world peace.

The above average man: Would stand awkwardly for a bit longer and then when she began to stain the carpet with her tears, he'd step into action and tell her about world peace.

The Draco man: Would…

Draco began walking, rather quickly to the kitchen, grabbed a glass and poured the water into the cup. He trudged back to his living room where Ginny was at, crouched down and poked her.

"Here, eat this." He conjured chocolate from the tip of his wand and set it next to the water.

He watched her engulf the chocolate and watched her until she finished the last drop of water.

"Thanks." She muttered softly.

"Now, take a look at this." He said, shoving that morning's newspaper under her.

It was her column…

_**I will never speak to you again personally and I will never see you again.**_

Ginny looked tearfully up at Draco and suddenly wondered what she was doing here. She had no right… he could, if he wanted to, just re-establish the contract now…

"I recommend, Weasley, that you take that dress of yours and just leave before I take advantage of this. You know damn well that the dress was a gift from me and to turn it down is rather rude. Our relationship… you can never really clean it off, Weasley. You're going to come back to me and you know it. You know that you and Terry will never work. But I'll give you a chance right now to walk away. Take good use of it." Draco said, neither coldly nor calmly.

She grabbed her belongings and Draco handed her another bar of chocolate.

"Pompous fool." She muttered at him, taking the chocolate.

"Sarcastic bitch." He replied.

"Self-centered jerk."

Draco smiled. "I second that."

She finally slipped on her left shoe and turned the brass doorknob.

"I won't ever be seeing you again, Malfoy. Mark my words."

Slowly closing the door, Draco smirked and waved. "See ya."

OOOOOOOOOO

I don't know how good this chapter is. I had writers block and I had NO idea what to do for this chapter. Draco wasn't even going to show up but most of you wouldn't have liked that.

One question:

**Do you want me to tell you what happens during dinner with Terry and Jane in the next chapter or shall we just skip it? Or shall we skip it but do you want like a small flash back of it or something? Or do you have any other suggestions? **

I hope you guys liked this;

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! Especially answering my questionnaire! You'll all be credited next chapter.

-youngwriter56


	10. broken

Brace yourself, this chapter starts out pretty slowly and boring but it'll get better...

and the end will make you fall off your seat.

BUT DON'T READ AHEAD NOW! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE. Just stick with me on this rather long chapter and you'll be happy.

OOOOOOOOOO

**Don't you just hate it when a man on the corner of Willow Street and Donna Drive sighs and shakes his head, saying "WOMEN!" as if women were the sole reason for his horrible lifestyle and everything that had every happened to him was because of WOMEN!**

**Well I hate it. But not because it annoys the hell out of me and I think it is the stupidest thing to say, but because I think that men are being HYPOCRITES. Really, women have it worse. But do you even hear us scream out "MEN!" unless she'd accidentally stepped into the men's bathroom or there are men in her room? No. We are mature enough to accept men and we don't blame our lives on them.**

**But sometimes, I wish we can because sometimes, it's so true. **

**Men are EVIL and SELFISH and DUMB and GLUTTONOUS. **

**ALL they think about is sex and women. Oh yes, and Quidditch, but as a former Quidditch player (Chudley Canons!) I find it understandable to have a deep love for that sport.**

**But otherwise, it's sex and women. It drives me nuts. **

**I was reading this muggle book once about a group of guys and all they do is sit around and admire their cars (vehicles in muggle world) and try to compare which one is better, faster, and hotter. **

**I almost feel like now, women are like cars and we're just being used for how hot we are and to show us off. **

**MEN!**

**Can't they ever do _something_? Is the only reasonable man out there Harry Potter? The untouchable? The only one who's not looking for a woman right now? (No, he's NOT GAY.)**

**Why can't men just GROW UP once in a while? **

**Just a little stupid, huh?**

**MEN!**

**-Ginny Weasley, Daily Prophet.**

"Hey, Weasley."

Ginny put down her quill and looked up to see a lovely surprise.

"Blaise? What brings you here?"

"Nothing much. Us boys at the pitch miss you… especially Draco."

"I doubt it."

"He's pretty beat. Can't even catch the bloody snitch properly anymore. We won about three times in a row now."

"Nah…"

"You won't believe me? How about you come watch us today."

"I can't, I'm pretty busy today, Blaise."

"Busy doing what?"

"Writing."

"How come you came last time?"

"I had to stay up until late at night to finish it, okay?"

"It won't hurt to do so again, would it?"

"Yes it would. Plus, I don't want to have to see Malfoy again."

Blaise smirked, closed the door, and sat down across from her. "So this is what it's all about? Draco? That's why you won't come see us?"

"No…"

"Don't deny it."

"I'm not denying anything."

"Oh, come off it, Weasley. We all know that Draco can't get enough of you and he was down right depressed when you two 'broke up' and looking at the state of you, it looks like you need a little someone, right?"

"No!"

"Draco's my best mate, hon, and he told me about Terry."

"You know about-"

"Yes, love. I know Terry Boot. He was in my year, right?"

"Yes…"

"Let me tell you one thing. Him and his little friends, Michael Corner- hey, you dated him once too, right?"

"That was long back ago."

"Well they're all a bunch of gits. Stupid, annoying and obnoxious."

"Wow, that certainly doesn't sound like Malfoy, does it?" She said sarcastically.

"No, it doesn't. Draco's really cool, Weasley."

"That's only because you're just as stupid, annoying, and obnoxious as him."

"Hey! don't shoot the messenger."

"And he's still an arrogant b-"

"But the main reason you won't let him in is because of what he'd done to you in the past, right?"

"He hasn't changed, Blaise, if that's what you're getting at."

"No, he hasn't. But just give him a chance, Ginny. We're all saying it. He changed a lot since you two started dating. He was happier, funnier, and easier to get along with."

"I'm still not going, Blaise. And you can't do anything about it."

Blaise sighed. "Draco's right. You ARE a down right stubborn witch."

"And you were saying before how Malfoy was just SO in love with me?"

"Exactly, because I've never heard him talk about any girl so much."

"You mean complain about any girl."

"Same thing, really. Now, he also happened to tell me last night about this date you were going on…?"

"Date?"

"You know… the ickle three some?"

Ginny threw her quill at him. "It wasn't a three some."

"You, Terry, and his girlfriend?"

"What about it?"

"I'm telling you, Ginny, you're making a big mistake chasing after this Terry guy."

"He's perfectly fine and he's a million times better than Draco Malfoy."

"How'd did the date go?"

"It went very well, thank you."

"Come on, I won't tell Draco."

"I never accused you of doing so."

"Well you were thinking it. How'd did the date go, Weasley?"

"Very well."

"You look like you got stuck into a large blender and it spat you out and they friend you on a Mongolian grill and stuck you in a swimming pool for five hours." Blaise commented.

Ginny glared at him and picked up a hairband.

"Thank you, Zabini. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, come on, Ginny, I was just kidding."

"Well, just tell Malfoy that I had a swell time with Terry last night."

"Terry and Jane, you mean?"

"I had a great time last night that was loads better than the past week and a half I had to spend with him."

_Or I would have had a great time if I actually went…_

Blaise gave her a knowing look and nodded. "So you know, Ginny, today, I'm holding a birthday party."

"Oh, Happy birthday."

"And it's at my place at seven."

"Well, have fun."

"I want you to come, Ginny."

"No. I'm refuse to get in at least a kilometer radius of Malfoy."

"Don't worry, it's a two story house."

"I won't do it."

"Come on, for me? As my date? You haven't been on a real date for a while, have you-OW!"

"No. I'm not going." Ginny said calmly.

"I know that Anderson's bringing Hermione Granger. You'll have a girlfriend to talk to."

"Hermione? She's not going…"

"She works with Anderson and they've been having this 'thing' for the longest time now. She's coming. At LEAST come and give her some company."

"Hermione is one of my best friends. She'd have told me of she had a 'thing' with someone."

"Women…"

"If I owl Hermione right now, she'd say she was going to a party tonight?"

"Yes."

Ginny hastily picked out a piece of parchment paper and scribbled "_Tell me you're not going to a birthday party tonight._" She whistled and her gorgeous bronze owl flew in and she attached the note to its leg.

"That's a nice owl, Weasley."

"Thank you. He was a gift from Harry."

"Ah, another lover?"

"No, he's a friend. Why are you overanalyzing everything?"

"Welcome to Blaise's world." He said, opening his arms apart wide.

After a few moments, her owl came back with fresh parchment at its skinny legs.

"_Yes, I am. How did you know?" _

Ginny groaned and cast the note aside.

"Okay, I'll be there." She said.

"FanTASTIC!" Blaise cried out, jumping up. "I'll see you then! Zabini manor- it's Draco's surprise birthday party. No need to get him a present or anything. Your presence is enough for him."

"WHAT?"

Blaise waved and quickly shuffled out the door. Closing the door of her office behind him, he turned to face the rest of the Quidditch guys who were crowded around him, some pressing their ear against the wall, and grinned. They cheered silently…

OOOOOOOOOO

"You look lonely, Gin." Hermione said, her cheeks glowing and holding a martini glass. She joined Ginny at the mini bar.

"Well, not anymore."

"Do you want a drink?"

"Nah- it's okay. I'm done with alcohol."

"That's a pretty big sacrifice. So un-Weasley like."

"Bite me."

"Come join the party, Ginny, it's really fun."

"I never knew you were that into Draco Malfoy."

Hermione turned redder. "I'm not… he hasn't said anything bad anyways… I've heard from a special someone about a date you've been on? How was it?"

"Who told you that?"

"A little bird. How'd it go, Ginny? You should have told me!"

"Well, you should have told me about you and Anderson!"

"Who told you?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Oh, a little _birdie._"

Ginny was scared that if Hermione turned any redder, she'd burst. "I'll tell you about Anderson if you tell me about your date."

"First of all, Herms, there WAS no date."

"There was no what?"

"I cancelled."

"Why? It's Terry Boot! You've liked him for ages now!"

"He has… a girlfriend."

"Oh… and yet you were going to go on a date with him?"

"And his girlfriend."

"A three some?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Yes. I said yes at first but I realized… I can't lower my standards that low…"

"I say just forget him, Ginny. That Malfoy isn't too bad now."

"You TOO?"

"NO! I'm just saying… he kept looking at this direction for the entire time… I'm no expert but I'd say he has a thing for you."

"Maybe he was admiring this terrific mini-bar."

"Well why don't you ask him yourself?" Hermione said as she smiled past Ginny's shoulder. Ginny turned her head around only to face the one thing she had been dreading.

"Ask me what?" Draco asked.

"Ginny wanted to know if you've been checki- OW!" Hermione stopped midway and clutched onto her throbbing foot.

"What my dear friend Hermione meant was if you could please just bugger off and leave me alone for the rest of my life."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Bugger off, Malfoy."

"I'm going to uh… grab a bottle of some fire whiskey." Hermione said, dashing away, leaving Draco and Ginny there together.

"So…" Draco started.

"So…"

"Well this is awkward, isn't it."

"Thanks to you."

"Look, what's your problem with me?"

"What's MY problem? What's yours? You practically told me yesterday that if I ever saw you again, you'd force us back together."

"I never said that."

"And that I'd be coming back to you no matter what. Does this count? I've been distancing myself the entire time and YOU were the one who came first."

"Couldn't resist."

"Yeah, well **I** can. So leave me alone so that I can prove to you that I can live without you. I'm not like the other bimbos you've been with, Malfoy. I don't fall at your feet and worship you."

"I KNOW you don't. Why else do you think I like you so much?"

"You LIKE me or you like BUGGING THE HELL OUT OF ME?"

"Well, if you put it that way…"

"SEE? THIS IS THE PROBLEM WITH YOU! YOU ARE INCREDIBLY ANNOYING AND IMMATURE AND YOU EXPECT EVERYONE TO FALL FOR IT."

The room fell silent and Ginny flushed a little, even though she wasn't sure if it was from her anger or embarrassment.

"Hey, go finish it in my room. You guys are making a racket." Blaise slurred, receiving many approving nods.

Ginny huffed and crossed her arms but Draco caught her hand. He dragged her off the stool and led her to a room around the corner and on their left. Softly, he closed the door after they were both inside and cast a silencing charm.

"Listen, Weasley. It's not like I MEAN to be annoying or immature but you're not accepting the way I am usually."

"Oh, and what are you usually? Mr. Nice guy?"

"I DON'T KNOW! IF I SAY THAT I AM, THEN YOU'RE JUST GOING TO STAND THERE AND CALL ME A LYING EGOTISTICAL ARSE. What am I SUPPOSED TO SAY? NO?"

"How about just telling me the TRUTH? How about just admitting that you are indeed pompous and arrogant and get over yourself?"

"Well, I don't want to have to lie, but I'm not what I usually am around you. It's hard… I try to be nice but you're just too damn _DIFFICULT_."

"When? When have you tried to be nice to me?"

"OH, I'd tell you all the times but I'm sorry I don't have all day."

"Name ONE time you've ever TRIED to be nice to me."

"How about the flowers I've sent you? Or how about the dress I've bought you? Or the time I tried to say THANK YOU and you threw a cup at me? Or how about the time I brought you back to your flat after you got piss ass drunk and woke up at five to brew you some hangover potion? Or, hey! How's the time I SAVED YOUR LIFE when you fell from your bloody broomstick?"

Ginny blushed slightly and almost began to feel guilty when her own stubbornness resided over her. "I said THANK YOU."

"And we end up like this. Really, nice, isn't it?" Draco countered.

"You MAY be Mr. Nice Guy, but you're really a PRAT, okay? YOU'RE SELFISH AND POMPOUS AND OBNOXIOUS."

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? I'VE ALREADY LISTED YOU COUNTLESS WAYS TO DEFY YOUR IMAGE OF ME! YOU ONLY THINK THAT BECAUSE THAT'S HOW I WAS BEFORE BUT I'VE CHANGED, OKAY? AND YOU'RE TOO BLIND AND TOO STUBBORN TO SEE THAT. YOU KNOW IT BUT YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO SEE IT. YOU'RE TOO SCARED."

"SCARED? HAH! WHAT COULD I BE SCARED OF?" Ginny screamed.

"Maybe, FALLING FOR ME?"

"SEE? THERE YOU GO AGAIN WITH YOUR HYPOTHESIS THAT I AM ACTUALLY MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU. DO YOU SEE WHY I THINK YOU'RE ARROGANT? IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I HATE YOUR GUTS."

"OH? Hey, Weasley, I heard you ditched your threesome date last night. Finally realized your standing?"

"I never was planning on going, Malfoy."

"Oh? Then why is it that I clearly remember you saying something like 'I have a date to attend to by seven?'"

"I only SAID that to get you off my back. Do I seem like the kind of person who'd tag along a couple's date just because I really like the guy? Does it seem as if I'd stoop down that low?"

"Looking at you now, I'd have to say yes. You haven't been on a real date for how long? You haven't seen any satisfactory men for how long?"

Ginny's eyes burned with anger. "I've been getting along FINE until you came along, Malfoy."

"Oh right… every single day is a rant about men and how much you hate them and how horrible they are… just because all the men you've probably ever been with got bugged the hell out by you and your cockiness and temper and all left you, huh? That's what happened with Terry, huh? Face it, Weasley, it's YOUR fault that you can't get any men because you've chased them all out."

The sudden silence between them was the first sign for Draco that he had finally broken her. He had finally beaten her in one of their verbal wars and he had finally shattered all the ego and self esteem that she held sparingly on one strong finger. The second sign was when her hand loosened up and fell limply by her side and it seemed as though everything behind her eyes fell.

Without warning, then, Draco kissed her.

OOOOOOOOOO

HOOHA HOOHA.

HOW YA LIKE ME NOW?

I WAS GOING TO GO INTO MORE DETAIL ABOUT THE KISS BECAUSE YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING SO PATIENTLY FOR 10 FREAKING CHAPTERS BUT IT JUST DIDN'T SEEM RIGHT. SO LET YOUR IMAGINATION WANDER.

Review?

**Ginevra-psk**, thanks for the GREAT idea that I never even THOUGHT of. How could I think that our Ginny Weasley would actually go on that date? Thanks to **marauders babe**, also. I sort of felt bad I didn't do a flashback like you wanted, but I hope you liked this too. And also to **Anna** for my final decision on flashback or not and **jjp91** for the VERY interesting idea that I'll probably pick up later and **Excuse me Mr. Mister** for inspiring me to make the kiss happen now and everyone else!

**What happens now? Any suggestions? Would you like the story to be over about now or do you think it still needs more developing?**

Thanks, guys!

-love youngwriter.


	11. catch me if you can BADCHAPTER

So I have a new found love for rock.

And these lyrics by Jet seemed to fit.

Enjoy the chapter, lads.

OOOOOOOOOO

_Cold hard bitch  
Just a kiss on the lips  
And I was on my knees  
I'm waiting, give me_

**What I need is an old fashioned family meal that my mum makes enough to serve 4 dozen people but just barely makes the nine of us full. **

**Meat loaf, mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, fried rice, and ham. **

**And then we all sit around laughing and chatting away, and when we finish eating, we help mum clean up the mess and the men and women separate into their own groups to talk, and then we would retire to bed and me and Hermione would lie in our beds forever talking about boys and gossip.**

**But look at the state of me now.**

**I look like dung.**

**I have Egyptians worshipping me.**

**I am a desperate, extremely arrogant girl full of BS. Kill me now.**

**Yeah, I've said it.**

**Happy?**

**That's it, the world's over.**

**-Ginny, Daily Prophet**

Blaise stood in front of Ginny's office door, laughing silently. On the cold wooden surface was a large sign that read:

KEEP OUT. This is MY office, not yours.

YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE BARGING IN EVERY DAY

STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DOOR

AND KNOCK

LIKE YOU LEARNED

WHEN YOU WERE FIVE.

WHERE ARE YOUR MANNERS?

AND ONCE YOU KNOCKED,

THEN I WILL DECIDE WHETHER OR NOT

YOU ARE WORTHY ENOUGH

TO COME IN.

JEEZ

Blaise hesitated before lifting up his fist and knocking twice.

"Whozit?"

"It's me, Blaise."

"…"

"…"

"Nah- get out." The voice called from inside.

"Oh, come on, Weasley, you seriously can't…"

"Yes I CAN! This is MY office and I will let whoever I want to let in come in."

"I have some very serious matter to discuss with you." Blaise started, but she heard a loud "HAH!" from inside.

"Come to ask about what happened with me and Malfoy last night?"

"Huh?"

"Malfoy told you, huh? How he virtually destroyed me?"

"Draco… no, this doesn't have to do wi-"

"Leave me alone, Zabini." Ginny cut him off sulkily.

"You're being very immature right now, Weasley. Whatever happened last night… you're handling it like your brother would." Blaise said, smirking, knowing that'd get her out of her own imprisonment.

It did. The door flew open and Ginny was standing there in front of him, glaring.

Blaise finally let out a laugh. It's not like he meant to, it was just that he couldn't help it.

There were large bags under her bloodshot eyes and her hair was a complete mess. She seemed to be wearing the same thing she wore to bed.

"How was your trip to hell, Weasley?"

"Lovely. We sipped tea and had jam with bread all day long." She replied nastily. "What do you want, Zabini."

"Why don't we talk this over some brunch coffee?"

"How about not?"

"Oh, come on. Then, you can play Quidditch with us."

"I'm serious this time when I say that I don't want to play Quidditch with you boys."

"But Ginny, you LOVE us."

"I refuse to see Draco Malfoy… EVER."

"Oh come on, you said that yesterday and you two seemed to hit it off fi-"

"DON'T-" Ginny stepped up very threateningly toward him, her wand outstretched "-FINISH THAT SENTENCE."

Blaise raised his hands to the air. "Yes'm."

"What did Malfoy tell you about last night?"

"Nothing! That's why I'm here! I know SOMETHING happened because Draco's being really odd…"

"Oh?"

"Sighing a lot and stuff… Really girly."

"No surprise there." Ginny muttered.

"The point is, Weasley, that the boys miss you. Last night was the only chance to see you and Draco stole you the whole time."

"Okay, he told you something, didn't he?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Weasley."

Ginny peered into his eyes suspiciously and Blaise just grinned. "Look, Draco's at a conference so he's not doing Quidditch with us today. I say you let out some of your stress and play with us?"

She didn't know if she could fully trust him because last time she did, she got dragged to Malfoy's birthday party but on the other hand, a nice sweaty game of Quidditch sounded so luring and inductive.

Hiding or Quidditch?

Coward or Quidditch?

"I'm in." She replied, earning an earnest smile from Blaise.

"See you on the field in five, love."

She closed the door behind her and Blaise punched the air for joy.

He apparated to his second home.

"Draco?" Blaise called out, landing softly on the carpet of Draco's flat.

"Yeah, man?"

"Meet me on the field in an hour."

OOOOOOOOOO

"NICE THROW, GINNY!" Blaise roared triumphantly as Ginny scored yet another goal for their team.

"I can't stop her, Anderson, she's a bloody bird." The other team keeper moaned sadly as Anderson glared at him.

Ginny smiled cheekily at Blaise and soared up above everyone to get a nice view of the game below her.

_Crack._

She heard the unmistakable apparition down below and scanned around to find flittering blond hair wisping in the wind below her, making his way to the entrance.

"Oh, oh, oh, crap. Oh, Blaise, oh, oh _shit!_" Ginny muttered frantically. She couldn't face him now- not ever. Her entire dignity was crushed by his own hand… her solemn oath broken with a solid kiss…

Ginny swooped down so fast, almost perpendicularly to the ground, smacked an extremely smug Blaise on the chest before landing on the ground next to her dressing room. She ran for it, hoping that Draco wouldn't see her…

XXXXX

He swore that he saw a mass of red disappearing behind a corner of the stadium. He must have been mistaken. Ginny Weasley? Here? To play?

"_OW!_" He screamed as he tripped over his broom and fell face flat on the ground.

"Smooth, Malfoy." Blaise said, getting off gently next to him, the rest of the boys landing around.

"Sorry- got distracted."

"Saw a bit of red, did you?"

"Ye- what?"

"You heard me."

Draco have Blaise a penetrating look before realizing that Blaise wasn't just joking around.

"_Where is she?" _He asked suddenly.

"Left just a second ago when she saw you coming. Hit me rather hard right here." Blaise put his hand over his heart. "But it only hurt physically- I'd have to say she'd hit YOU mentally."

"She hadn't- you…"

"No idea where she'd go, though. If she apparated, then you're in bad luck but…"

"She hates apparating." Draco muttered, and leaving his beloved broom behind him, he sprinted toward the edge of the stadium where he had seen her silky red hair flying behind.

Draco had expected himself to feel triumphant; he had beaten her and he had finally revenged her. He had been waiting for that moment since he had first assigned her the punishment, but for some odd reason, he felt no different. He almost felt worse.

Guilty even, surprise surprise.

But it was that kiss that lingered in his mind.

Because he hadn't expected her to kiss him back.

OOOOOOOOOO

Um, so yeah.

This is the shortest chapter I've ever written

But I couldn't go any longer

Because I was stuck

And it would have taken me days and weeks to write more to it.

What a horrible chapter- and this time I mean it.

So sorry!

But review? Even though it was short?

**Marauders babe **HAHAHAHA, was that enough Blaise for you? Hehe. So funny- thaks for reviewing! I love your reviews; they're very entertaining. I hope you weren't too disappointed because that'll be REALLY sad and I'd turn suicidal

**Excuse me Mr.Mister **Aww- I'm so glad I made you smile. Eek! You're spoiling me. Don't worry, I have like, 3-5 more chapters to go. I hope you weren't _too_ disapointed. I'm not very scared of flamey reviews but I'm REALLY scared of having my favorite reviewers anxiously reading a new chapter and thinking "aw, man, what a stupid chapter. What a waste of time."

**Anna **THANK YOU!Nobody else answered my "what now" part of it. I was wondering, well, what should happen in the story now? and now I have my answer. There'll be a lot of moping around for the next few chapters, the idea, of course, from you.

**Nathonea **Even though your review was for my first chapter, I hope that for some weird reason, you read this. I got the title from that book Crime and Punishment because my sister was reading it and all my stories started with M or something in the second half of the alphabet. So I'm sad you were disappointed that it wasn't nearly as good enough and it didn't match up to your standards but ah, thanks for the review! It was extremely refreshing and I hope you liked that book because my sister hated it. Hehe.

**Wisperinglilies** I have a bad feeling I've disappointed you with this chapter so forgive me and hopefully, you like the next one, even though it's still going to be the same: boring and unnecessary. I'm trying! Thanks for reviewing!

**Voe Dee O Doe **Were you the one in one of my previous chapters who mentioned my language use? Because if you were, then I'd like to say that it was the first time I've ever received that and I did realized it was really bad. So as you noticed in chapter 10, I did cut back on a lot of swear words. In fact, the first time I wrote through it, I was swearing a lot and when I read through it again before posting it, I cleaned up the language just for you. I normally have sort of a bad tongue and I tend to swear a lot which is a bad habit and your comment even keeps me from swearing in real life. Thanks! I hope you weren't too disappointed in this chapter.

**Squirrel-wrath, aly, jjp91**, all of you, THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I KNOW YOU GUYS WERE ALL DISAPPOINTED IN MY SUCKY UPDATED CHAPTER- BUT PLEASE, BEAR WITH ME.

I'm stuck!

So review and help me get unstuck. Here's your questionnaire:

**PLEASE GIVE ME MORE IDEAS, YOU GUYS. ANYTHING IS WELCOME, EVEN IF IT'S COMPLETELY ABSURD**.

It's not a question, actually.

It's a command!

HAH! Hey, I'm learning command forms in Spanish class.

Hehe.

Later!

Oh yeah,

_PLEASE REVIEW… PLEASE? PLEASE? _They really help me. Especially ones with new ideas and such.


	12. Under Slytherin protection

**Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley: Romeo and Juliet come back to life?**

**A recent sighting of the recently rumored broken up couple has pushed on evidence that the very popular Draco Malfoy and our own columnist Ginny Weasley have decided to get back together.**

**The first sighting after their break up was of Ginny Weasley entering Draco Malfoy's apartment complex, says an eye witness. Ginny Weasley wasn't seen leaving until at least an hour later.**

**After that incident, she was seen again entering Blaise Zabini's, a very close friend of Draco Malfoy, mansion where it was a well known fact that Draco Malfoy's birthday party was being held there, says a fan. Ginny Weasley was seen leaving the house with Draco Malfoy at her side.**

**These speculations can not be absolute and may not be the fact, but there is enough eye witness that our favorite fire and ice couple is now back together.**

**Neither side had commented on this yet, but a lookout would be useful.**

**Any further viewings will be greatly accepted.**

Blaise Zabini (a/n: wow, I'm surprised at how many readers love him.) landed with a crack back at his home. He'd been impressed by the news that had been given out and even subscribed to the newspaper once he saw that the Daily Prophet had described his house as a mansion.

But still, that couldn't do anything to lift his mood (sadly.)

He had been visiting Draco at his flat, trying to pep talk him into eating and breathing, because after Draco just barely missed Ginny on the Quidditch field, he'd been sulking quite a bit, even though Draco tried hiding it.

Blaise knew that Ginny would never trust him now and if he tried to get her to come out for anything, she'd refuse.

_There has to be another way I can get her to see Draco._

The first time he tricked her into it, the couple ended up snogging and both leaving, confused. The second time, he had lost her trust and Draco's mirth.

He didn't think he could risk the third time.

"_She has a DATE with Terry Boot. Seemed extremely excited, which doesn't make sense. I've tired so many times to score one with her but every single time, BOOM! She blows up on me." Said Draco, taking another whisk of butter beer._

A lightbulb seemed to flicker on…

"Terry…" Blaise muttered. In just a few moments, what Blaise had to do made perfect sense.

"Oh, man, I'm a genius." He draped a long elegant black robe over his broad shoulders and stepped into his high class fireplace.

"Terry Boot's place!" He cried, throwing floo powder down.

He was spinning into the ashes…

OOOOOOOOOO

_Home sweet home. _Ginny smiled into her old pillow. The sun peaked through in the poor excuse of a window. The bed was pushed up toward the wall and a small closet right next to it. The only 2 furniture in her room.

Welcome to Ginny' room at the burrow.

She smelled sausages and her mother's humming. Even Ron was home for the weekend and was taking a shower.

She breathed the fresh country air. _This is life._

Ron was now walking down the hall clumsily. She heard chatter in the kitchen.

"…morning."

"…-ning dear. Sausages?"

"ooh. I love your sausages."

"-ere, have some more."

"-nd bacon?"

"sure, but leave some fore your sister!"

_Pig. _Ginny though, grinning wider. There was a peaceful silence now, birds chirping, wind chimes tinkling…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Ginny jumped up from her bed at the sudden racket.

"RON! WHAT IS IT?"

"LOOK!"

There was yet another confusing silence.

"OH, MY, GOODNES… GINNY? GINNY! WAKE UP! GINNY? WHAT IS THIS?"

"I'm already awake, mum. You think I wouldn't after all that screaming? What's going on?" Ginny said, making her way to the kitchen. Ron was looking agape at the newspaper and her mother was frowning.

"YOU…" Ron muttered.

"What IS it?" Ginny asked, snatching the paper in her hands.

She only needed to read the large, bolded title.

**Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley: Romeo and Juliet come back to life?**

OOOOOOOOOO

Blaise smirked as he gave another sultry look at Jane, who had been staring at him, not because of fright or shock, but almost drooling…

_What a whore. _Blaise thought, turning back at Terry's outstretched hand with a crystal martini.

"Thank you." He muttered. Terry nodded curtly and sat down.

"What is it that you need, Zabini?"

"Just wanted to see you and your lovely fiancé." Jane twitched VERY noticeably.

"I know you want something, Mr. Zabini. Slytherins rarely have any other uses."

"Caught on, haven't you? Why, you're just the world's cleverest dog ever, huh?"

Terry took a deep calming breath. "Just tell me what you want. I have stuff to be doing."

"Like? Shagging this chick over here?" Blaise asked, pointing at a drooling Jane.

"That's my OWN, personal business, Zabini. If you have no purpose here, please leave."

"Oh, so harsh! Ouch, man. I just wanted to ask you a little favor and give you a little something."

"Precede, then." Terry said, a sudden interest irking at a thought of a present from one of the richest men in the world, behind Draco.

"I need you to ask Ginny Weasley on a date."

"I-WHAT?"

"That's right. I'll take care of your chick for you; frankly, I don't think she'll mind much."

Terry took yet another breath, this time, deeper.

"You've heard about her and Draco Malfoy, right?"

"You mean them dating or breaking up?"

"Well, I see you've heard about them. Look, they belong together. You're just ruining the picture."

"What do you mean, I'm just _ruining the picture_?" Terry asked.

"Don't play dumb, Boot. They broke up because of you. It's your fault that now, my friend is sulking his arse off in his flat."

"Hah! Draco Malfoy? Sulking? That git damn well deserved it."

"Sure whatever, say what you want to about him, but look, this is hurting Ginny too."

"Didn't she dump him?"

"Yes, but listen. I know that deep down there, they're perfect for each other. I've never seen Draco that happy for anything before and really, I've never seen Ginny Weasley with as good of a man as Draco ever."

"She'd dated plenty of decent guys, Zabini." Terry said, defensively.

"No she hasn't, all right? I never got to know her as well before but she's really great and I know she'd been hurt too many times before. Draco never did anything to her. You've even broken her little heart once, am I correct?" Blaise drawled.

"Well, that's different, we're friends now, she knows that."

"She does? You call her sacrificing her life, her pride, her dignity, and the most popular bachelor in the world for you just a simple sign of friendship?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't. That's why I don't think you deserve her. So do this for Ginny. She'd given up everything for you and you don't deserve it. Just do this one thing for her and let it be over."

"I don't know what you're-"

"How thick are you, Boot? Ginny is in love with you. That's why she broke up with Draco Malfoy."

"She, what?"

"So owe this one favor for her, will you?"

"Sh-" Terry couldn't find any words.

"I need you to ask her on a date. She'll come for sure, and it'll even help her try to prove that she and Draco didn't actually get back together. But you're going to leave her about halfway. Say you're going to the bathroom or something, but just leave her. Is that understood?"

"Wh- why do I have to…"

"You owe it to her. I know you'll never love her as much as she does love you. If you have an ounce of heart, Boot, you'd do this."

"Ounce of heart? You mean leaving her on a date is the most thoughtful thing in the world? You're crazy."

"This is for HER, Boot. You don't understand. She needs Draco. And Draco needs her."

"It sounds like you just want Draco to be happy. Well, I want her to be happy and she's not happy with Malfoy." Terry retorted.

"You do know that I can successfully beat your pulps out?"

"I'll call the ministry."

"Oh, ah, but a little fraction of my fortune will surely change their minds, no problem. I wouldn't try to fight me if I were you."

Terry gulped. "I… I just can't do that to Ginny."

Blaise stood up, causing Terry to cower back slightly in his armchair.

Quickly, Blaise grabbed a fistful of Terry's shirt and pulled him up, staring at the shivering face toughly.

"You've done it before, Boot. It won't be hard the second time." Blaise whispered huskily, glancing at Jane backing out frightened to the doorway.

"You-"

Blaise connected his right fist with Terry's cheek, making his body fall to the floor.

"What was that for!" Terry asked, grabbing his face.

"That's for hurting Ginny. She's under Slytherin protection now." Blaise said, snapping his fingers. A few seconds later, an emerald fire erupted in the fireplace and half the Quidditch boys gathered into Terry's home.

"What are- who are you guys!" Terry cried.

The men crossed their arms across their chest. "You've hurt Ginny. We're not letting you go until you've done something about it." Anderson replied.

"Welcome to life, Boot." Blaise said, smiling and winking at Jane. "Are you up for your task?"

When Terry didn't reply, the group advanced forward, but Blaise stopped them.

"You in or not?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

WOW! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, GUYS! I put in EXTRA Blaise in there just for you guys as a treat for being just TOO nice to me. I hope it makes up for yet another uneventful chapter.

I just realized that Draco wasn't in this chapter, too.

**Excuse me, Mr. Mister**: Thanks so much. I'm actually pretty sure you should have liked this chapter because frankly, it's all Blaise. I know the writing part and the humor part of it wasn't the best, but hey, it's Blaise. He's a heart throbg. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked it!

**Wisperinglilies**: Yeah, there wasn't action, but I was hoping someone would just accept that it was a filler chapter that's just there and you can't do without it. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope this was better! Literally, there was action, but I don't know about mentally. Haha, hope you liked it.

**Xxlightningboltxx**: Thanks! I'm trying to make chapters longer and in fact, I had about a few more pages after this chapter but I deleted it all because it got TOO long for me and it'll finish the story off. Thanks for reviewing for the first time! I'm glad you like it.

**Voe de o doe**: That's the only suggestion concerning Harry; the other ones had something to do with Blaise. But I have a feeling I won't be doing neither even though your idea seemed really great. Ginny DOES need someone to tell her that she likes him, because otherwise, she won't accept it, huh… well, thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter.

**Lady.Anna.K**: Thanks for your great idea! I don't know what'll really happen but for sure, you should expect a confrontation soon! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked this chapter!

**Squirrel-wrath**: Haha, thanks for reviewing! Again, I don't know what's actually going to happen but I know that there's going to be a confrontation because it's all in my head. I hope you liked this chapter too!

**Ginevra-psk**: lol, you're not A VERY UNHELPFUL MEAN BITCH. Nah, at least you reviewed, you know? And plus, there were so many ideas, I'm having a hard time already trying to decide what to do! Thanks for reviewing, and I really hope you liked this chapter!

**Shayndel**: Wow! Thanks- I'm so glad you liked it. I really hope you liked this chapter as well!

**Marauders babe**: You can tell I was thinking of you when I was writing this because this whole chapter is about Blaise. I have a feeling that you really liked it. Lol, thanks for your review, it really lights up my day. Blaise is pretty hot himself, and Sirius is just too cool. I don't know what I'll do yet for future stories, but you should count on Draco and Ginny meeting, because really, wasn't that Blaise's whole scheme? Hehe, I hope you liked it!

Overall, I'd have to say thanks! I think the story will be over in at the least two chapters and at the most 4.

Thanks for reviewing, guys! If you want, keep the ideas coming!

-Youngwriter56

PS: Be prepared for next chapter! There's going to be a lot of… er… well, let's say… professing? ; )


	13. hopeless romantic

_We've gone too far  
From pride to shame  
We're hopelessly blissful and blind_

**Oh yeah, so you caught me. Draco Malfoy and I were actually lovers, from the beginning as well. We faked a break up to get all of you off our backs but really, all we do is go to each other's houses and snog and shag each other senseless.**

**You can't blame us; we're in love!**

**So now our secret is revealed and I am sad. **

**I wonder if he'll shag me tonight?**

**I dear hope so because I can't breath without him because I never learned how to do so without him.**

**Oh yeah, I popped out of my mum and they told me "you can't breath unless you're with Draco Malfoy, okay?"**

**So in my very broken English, I obliged and look at me now, I'm turning purple because I can't breath.**

**Such a shame, I thought we'd get away with lying about our break up and I thought my countless Malfoy bashing articles might have done the trick but it just didn't, did it?**

**Ah, well, I'll be ready this time.**

**I want to tell y'all that we did break up after this scandal because I sucked at keeping this secretive but I'm afraid nobody will listen to us now. **

**Hold on, let me refill my oxygen tank.**

…

**Ah, better now.**

**I can breath! But not really, because Draco sweetie is still not here.**

**Oh, how I miss him…**

**Too bad we got caught, eh?**

**Because we're actually in love.**

**Can't you tell?**

… **nosy half witted gits.**

**-Ginny Weasley, Daily Prophet**

"I know I'm pretty, but really Terry, you've been staring the past half an hour. I'm getting bashful."

Terry grinned, looking away. In just a few moments, they were history…

"Ginny, I want to tell you something."

"Sure." Ginny replied calmly, her heart beating twice the average speed. _Last time he said that, he broke up with me._

"Ginny… I really like you."

Ginny found herself speechless.

"You're a phenomenal woman… beautiful, smart, funny…"

_Uh oh_

"But…"

_Damn!_

"I don't deserve you."

"What? Yes you do." Ginny said quickly.

"No, no, I don't." Terry replied sadly, looking down at his plate. "If only we can go back in time… I never would have broken up with you."

"You don't have to go back in time, Terry… I don't mind. I'm over it. We can start over new. From scratch."

"I can't. You… you're Malfoy's."

"No I'm not! I hate him! You know that!"

"But when I look at you looking at him… it's different. I was too late. Too stupid. I'm sorry, Ginny."

"You're not too late. I look at Malfoy in disgust, that's why it's different."

"And the way he looks at you…"

"Come on, when did people start caring about Draco Malfoy?" Ginny asked desperately.

"Since he started caring about you. He's everything and you deserve everything."

"I'm flattered, but Terry, you're a lot too."

"Not enough for you. I'm stupid. You need a smart man."

"Oh, and Draco Malfoy will surely fulfill that, wouldn't he?"

"Normally, with you, Ginny, men seem to just back away. But he stands up to you. He _talks _to you."

"You talk to me. You're talking to me right now."

Terry shook his head.

Ginny sighed deeply and began to feel overwhelmed. "Terry…"

"I heard you love me, Ginny."

"What? Where- Who told you that?"

"That's not important. You have no idea how thrilled I was to hear that… it's just, I realized that I don't deserve you. I can't treat you like Malfoy does."

"You mean constantly abuse me? It's okay, Terry, our relationship can last without you bugging to hells out of me."

Terry smiled.

"See? You need someone to match your clever wit."

"So you chose Draco Malfoy?"

"I'm sorry, Ginny…"

"Yeah, you should be. Is this just a stupid way of getting rid of me without hurting my feelings?"

"No! I've liked you since I first came back. Seeing you in his arms, blushing, laughing… I just can't do it."

"It won't hurt me if you say it, Terry. You've rejected me once before, haven't you?"

"That was different, I didn't li- I mean…"

"You didn't like me then, huh? So all that was a lie, huh? All this is a lie, huh?"

"No!"

Ginny blinked away the tears forming in her eyes. "It's okay, Terry. Have a nice life. I hope Jane surely deserves you."

"Ginny-"

"You are right. I deserve much better than you." Ginny said sharply, pushing aside her chair and stomping out of the restaurant. She ran… Her flat only a block away…

Blaise Zabini quietly watched her retreating figure disappear into the night and slipped into the fancy restaurant.

"Well done, Boot. I meant for YOU to leave HER but I wasn't disappointed much."

"You knew, huh? You knew that I would be the one left behind this time? You did all this to laugh at my rejection, huh?"

"It's Ginny Weasley, mate. Nobody walks from Ginny Weasley. I've seen it before, Boot. Rejection doesn't do you well. It's amusing."

Terry glared at Blaise. "You're a thoughtless, cruel brute."

"No, I'm only a Slytherin."

OOOOOOOOOOO

Ginny sat on her sofa, absentmindedly. She couldn't think, couldn't eat, couldn't breath.

"_Oh right… every single day is a rant about men and how much you hate them and how horrible they are… just because all the men you've probably ever been with got bugged the hell out by you and your cockiness and temper and all left you, huh? That's what happened with Terry, huh? Face it, Weasley, it's YOUR fault that you can't get any men because you've chased them all out."_

Was she really like that? Was that actually what everybody thought of her; her readers, her friends? Did she actually scare men away? Were her articles just pathetic, lame desperation?

"_Normally, with you, Ginny, men seem to just back away. But he stands up to you. He talks to you."_

"Your date with Boot didn't go well, I'm presuming, then?" Ginny didn't have to look up; she knew he was bound to show up sometime during her misery.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy. Go read a book, and once you've finished, which will be in a few years, you can come back again."

"Funny, Weasley. I'm guessing it sounded meaner and badder in your head?"

"Look, if you're here to boast, can't you see I'm just not in the mood."

"I'm not here to boast." Draco replied defensively.

"Oh? That's a bit hard, isn't it? Changing your whole lifestyle?"

"Oh, yeah, but I've managed."

"Look, you can play with me later if you must. I'm in no mood to talk, let alone something like you."

"You're a hopeless romantic, did you know that?"

"Yay for making me feel better, eh?" Ginny mumbled.

"Can't you just get over your damn pride and open your eyes?"

"They're open and I'm looking at you. Oops, sorry, Malfoy, I don't think opening my eyes is getting rid of my pride. Funny; I just take one look at you and all that pride seems to get even bigger."

"Can't you just get over Terry? You know- you two weren't ever meant to be."

"Yes we were. He was perfect."

"You call that git perfect?"

"At least he's not like YOU and calling himself perfect."

"I used to say I was perfect because I really believed I was."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And you aren't now?"

"Yeah, and you sure made sure of that."

"How?"

"Don't ask. Look, I know that you were hurt by me, but you've hurt me just as bad."

"Aw, ickle Drakie poo was hurt? The world is coming to an end."

"DAMNIT, WEASLEY! This isn't easy for me, okay?" Draco cried out. Ginny silenced herself. Draco took a deep breath, massaged his forehead and continued, pacing around the room.

"These past weeks… they've been nothing like they ever were. I've never been as happy or sad or angry before. You just made a completely new turn in my life. A new side of me. A jealous Draco, an excited Draco, a rejected Draco, and a confused Draco. You're just so… impossible."

"For a moment, I thought you were about to express your feelings for me." Ginny said softly and sarcastically.

"I did."

"Then clarify for me, please. I'm not much for flowery language."

"I can't stop thinking about you." Draco said simply.

"And if that means that I love you, then you have no idea how much I do."

"You…"

"I love you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I'm too tired- I'll thank you WONDERFUL readers next chapter. I hope you liked this and Draco's confession. I hope it wasn't too cliché. I mean, of course it was, but eh, iIt's late at night; you must forgive me. And... this chapter's RIDICULOUSLY short, but it'll be better.

Happy Valentine's day!

Watch and learn, grasshopper. The faster you review, the faster you see the next chapter. : )

Have a good one.

-Youngwriter56

Lyrics by Sum41 "We're all to blame" I love that song.

Here's a little Valentine's day present.

**Preview chapter14**

_Draco smirked. "Scared?"_

_Ginny retorted with a seductive grin, grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled him toward her._

_"I"m not scared to kiss you, Malfoy."_

Ah, too much information, but whatever. Haha, I posted the chapter originally without the preview when the idea just came to my head and I wanted to have it written down. Now I think about it, I may have given away too much..._  
_


	14. moment of truth, his addiction

**Rumors delve deeper; Romeo and Juliet back together.**

**An anonymous source working in Transportation Regulation Department had confirmed last night that the world's recent most eligible bachelor was known apparating from his classy apartment complex to Daily Prophet's fiery columnist, Ginny Weasley's home. The ministry was notified of this action because Draco Malfoy was slightly splinched while apparating, leaving behind part of his pinkie toenail.**

**Ministry officials waited by Draco Malfoy's place over an hour until he returned.**

**Further information will be released after verifications and confirmation.**

**-Daily Prophet, Elaina Jones.**

**

* * *

**

**Oh, you think you can post ruthless tabloid thinking that I would have no idea? Trust me, I may be straight out offensive and tempered, but I'm not STUPID. I learn from my mistakes. For instance, the last time I told myself I needed a break; there was yet another laughable tale about Draco Malfoy and me in the newspaper.**

**The thing I hate about newspapers is that they tend to twist everything, saying they're giving you the truth when in reality, they are feeding your stories; stories like the tortoise and the hare or Cinderella. **

**Here I am, trying to give the public the real news, the real stories but I'm overpowered, aren't I.**

**I really thought I can make a difference. I really truly thought I can. **

**I thought I can trust this newspaper now and trust that they are indeed more intent on giving you the truth instead of taking away your money. **

**But I guess I can't, huh.**

**Must I really sneak into my own work building dead at night to find that the front page contains the most outrageous story about my life? Must I really stay up until three o'clock rewriting my original column?**

**This is pathetic. I've never been so disappointed in my life.**

**Elaina Jones, please, check your sources.**

**I will confirm it right now, publicly. **

**If Draco Malfoy and I were dating, I'd tell you. **

**Because I am a real newspaper woman.**

**I am a woman of truth.**

**And from this day on, I will further cancel my subscriptions of the Daily Prophet. Seen the new Quibbler lately?**

**-Ginny Weasley, Daily Prophet.**

"Ginny?" Rose's head popped into her office the next morning.

"What's up."

"Um… Penelope… she wants to see you." Rose said nervously.

Ginny looked up from her papers and dropped her quill. "Is she…"

"It doesn't look too bright, Ginny."

Ginny sighed and stood up, passing Rose on the way. "Good luck!" she heard Rose call from behind her.

_Knock knock_

"Come in." Penelope's voice was sharp and cold.

"Damn." Ginny turned the doorknob slowly. "Hey, Penny. Nice haircut."

"Thank you. Sit. Tea?"

"No thanks."

"Look, Ginny, we have a problem."

"Yes…?"

"Your column today…"

"It was nice, wasn't it? Considering I was writing it very late into the night." Ginny asked.

"No, it wasn't. How many times do I have to warn you, Ginny! You need to control your anger. Take it out on anyone- you have our permission, but you KNOW you can't personally attack fellow CO-WORKERS."

"It's not like they haven't harassed me…"

"That's beside the point, Ginny. You shot Elaina Jones down."

"She deserved it."

"The first article a few days back wasn't from her. It was written by an anonymous source. At least Miss Jones had the nerves to write her name. Can't you at least respect that?"

"No, she wasn't brave enough, she was stupid enough…"

"GINNY!" Penelope cried out.

"PENELOPE!"

"This isn't a time to be playing around, Weasley. This is your third offense. I can't do anything in my power this time to keep you from getting fir-"

"You can't fire me. You know that." Ginny said suddenly, her eyes growing icy.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. It's not in my hands anymore. It's up to the ministry now and you know how much they a_dore _you."

"You can't do this, Penny… Our deal… I could tell everyone about you and Percy…"

"I don't want it to happen, you should know. It's ruining me too, but I can't do anything about it, Ginny… look what your obnoxious temper have done now. Both our lives are ruined."

"Oh, don't be using that with me. You know damn well that I don't care if your life is over. You know I hate your guts."

"Thank you. How very indirect of you." Penelope said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry for being a Weasley, Penelope. Think of it this way; at least you got to shag one of them… seen Percy recently?" Ginny replied, challenging her bitter sarcasm.

"GINNY!"

"Trust me on this, Clearwater… there is no way in bloody hell that I will EVER be sorry about ANYTHING that I've ever written."

"You're so impossibly stubborn! I'm trying to let your step down with dignity but look at you! You say Draco Malfoy has an ego?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do. Is that a problem? At least I know how to speak the truth."

"The truth? Then why don't you just admit that you're obstinate, ridiculously self centered and incredibly difficult?"

"And why don't you just admit that you don't have an ounce of self esteem and you let ministry official step over you like a dirty doormat and you actually fell in love with that git of a brother of mine?"

"Get out."

"Gladly. I quit."

"Too bad we end in such a bad note. You were already fired long before you entered this room, Miss Weasley." Penelope said sharply.

Ginny smirked at her before opening the door. "And you were a helpless tramp long before _you _entered this room. Clean up your hair a bit more, Clearwater. Contrary to your beliefs, I doubt my dear brother would like it so unruly."

Ginny slammed the door extra hard and could hear the sound of a glass vase shattering inside the walls.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Egotistical? Self centered?" Ginny muttered, swearing as she dropped the box on her toes.

"Fired, weren't you, Weasley?"

Ginny whipped around to find a long missed Draco Malfoy at her doorframe once more.

"My doorway missed you, Malfoy. However, I haven't much."

"And that's the attitude that gets you fired, ladies and gentlemen. Ironic; I liked this morning's column the most so far."

"Oh?"

"Elaina Jones is probably the most annoying girl in the world."

"At least we have something in common."

"Ah, thrilled. Do you need help with that?" Draco asked, pointing at her overstuffed cardboard box.

"Yes."

"_Scourgify. Locomotor boxes." _Immediately, the boxes floated gently behind Draco.

"I could have done that myself." Ginny told him as she followed him out the door.

"Yeah? Well why didn't you?" he asked, stopping momentarily.

Ginny shrugged and gave one fleetering gaze into her office.

"I'm going to miss this."

Draco grinned. "I am too. Come on."

"I'm REALLY going to miss this." Ginny said, trudging behind him, however, mostly because she had nothing better to do.

They walked in surprising peace along the Daily Prophet headquarters but stopped when they reached the shiny glass doors.

"No way." Ginny whispered, spying the cameras and reporters waiting.

"What a perfect day to come visit my ex, eh?" Draco muttered. Ginny laughed unconsciously.

"LOOK! It's them! THEY'RE TOGETHER!" one of the reporters shouted. The white lights soon blinded them as a mob of reporters ran for them.

Quickly, Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and Ginny didn't even have to wonder what he was doing because almost seemed like a daily ritual now. Her guts squirmed as she felt herself being sucked into a tube with Draco Malfoy at her side.

By gods, did she hate apparating.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Hog's Head?" Ginny asked.

"Best place; these old fools probably don't even know who we are." Draco muttered, pointing at the quiet and musty atmosphere. "Butterbeer?"

"In the bottle, please." Ginny sighed.

"I know." Said Draco, nodding at the bartender.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You know everything about me. Stalker."

"Me? Stalk you? Pffft." Draco leaned back in his chair and scratched his chest. "I can't lower myself THAT low."

"You know, I was thinking the same thing."

"Really? Tell me- what do you have that I don't?"

"A brain."

"Oh, that was very clever. Should I be writing that one down?"

"Shut it."

"Shut what?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Your filthy mouth."

"OH? You mean the one that you've kissed?"

"HAH! If I ever kissed you, the world has come to an end and my BUTTER BEER WOULD BE HERE." She said, glaring at the bartender who looked back at her with equal tension.

"Then I guess we should start packing over to Saturn because the world is over. Remember my birthday party?" Draco asked.

"Oh, you mean THAT? That doesn't count. You kissed ME."

"And YOU kissed BACK."

"No. I would never do that." Ginny said, shaking her head.

"Why are you so terrified of admitting that you've kissed me? It's just a kiss. It means nothing."

"Oh? OH? So you ARE a heartless brute after all. A kiss means nothing? HAH! And you come along telling me all sorts of funny stories that you love me?" Ginny cried out, grabbing the butter beer from the edge of the table.

"They weren't exactly funny."

"You don't know what love is. Love is nonexistent for you. If kissing is meaningless to you, so is love."

"Look- it's not like you even kissed ME. You said so yourself, even though I think otherwise, if you didn't kiss me back, then why are you getting so defensive about it? Are you saying that it DID mean something?"

"No! Stop overanalyzing everything!" Ginny cried out.

"And suddenly, Draco Malfoy is the overanalyzer."

"Not, suddenly, no. You've always been like this."

"Okay, well, then tell me this. On a scale of one to ten, how good was the kiss? Out of curiosity?" Draco asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good with negative numbers."

"Oh, I forgot, you're not very good with numbers, period. Setting the record for the worst possible Arithmacy OWL testing grade?"

"Arthmacy has nothing to do with this, Malfoy. At least I don't have a reputation for being a death eater."

"_Former _death eater, excuse you."

Ginny stood up. "HAH! I'm SORRY about that, then. I won't make the same mistake ever again."

"Sit down, Weasley. How difficult can you get? For the past two weeks, I've been nothing but nice to you."

"No, for the past two weeks, you've been _nothing _to me."

"Is this how you treat all the men who come confessing that they love you? No wonder you're single. I always wondered why, I mean, you're pretty, smart, and hi_larious_. Myestery solved."

"Good work, detective. Can I go now?" Ginny spat back.

"No, sit down, Weasley." Draco said in the most intensely calm voice.

"Ooh, was that the voice you used when you went around killing hundreds of innocent souls as a death eater?"

"Actually, yes." He said, matching the tone of her voice. "Sometimes I wonder why I ever bothered to tell you I love you."

"It goes well with all the other _meaningless _things you say."

Draco pushed his hair back and took a deep breath. "You can call me names and you can accuse me of being a death eater, but you just CAN'T accuse me of not knowing what love is. Frankly, I think it's YOU who needs to learn."

"Learn WHAT? Learn from you about love? Please, that's like learning how to do the avada kedavra from a first year."

"I may have been a philandering and arrogant git but I never met someone who could challenge me like you have. I never met someone who could challenge me and win like you have. I never met someone as blind and obstinate like you. Every single men you've ever dated had taken advantage of you."

"Oh look, here comes the 'I know you love me' speech."

"You know yourself that you are the most bothersome woman in the face of the planet. Why don't you do something about it? You can't hide from the fact that I was probably the longest relationship you've ever had in years."

"That's not true…"

"I don't know why I even bother with you. But you intrigue me. You are just too _interesting._"

"Flattered."

"I don't care if you write crap about me in your columns. I never did. The only reason why I came into that office two weeks ago is because I wanted to meet you in person. I was bored."

"Yeah, killing lives endlessly could get redundant."

"If you forget the fact that I was once a death eater for a second, and if you forget that fact that my name is Draco Malfoy, I can humbly say that I've never treated a woman as well as I've treated you the past couple of weeks."

Ginny took another sip of her butterbeer. "But in reality, you WERE a death eater and you ARE Draco Malfoy."

"And YOU are Ginny Weasley but yet, I can't stop thinking about you. I DO love you. YOU are just plain scared of me. Actually, you're scared of men, period."

"Me? You're very funny."

"And so are you. I know this isn't getting me anywhere because your ego is just too grand, but if you can just open your eyes for a second… I don't want to hurt you again like I did on my birthday."

"You never hurt me…"

"You're scared of giving into me."

Ginny gaped and stood up again, scoffing. "And you were telling me about MY ego a second ago?"

Draco pushed his hair back once more and let out one last quivering breath.

"Answer me one question, then, Weasley. Why did you kiss me back? If you were still your same stubborn self back then, you wouldn't have." He retorted, his eyes boring into her.

She sighed. "I'll admit, Malfoy, that you destroyed my esteem and dignity that day. You did crush me but I'm back." Her eyes began to fog up as she took a step sideways away from the table. "I will admit to you that I've been hurt before but I won't let it happen again. I know that if I ever, EVER lose my mind and start something with you, I'll be hurt again in a heartbeat." She grabbed her purse.

"Why are you so sure of that?" Draco asked timidly.

"BECAUSE! YOU! You're the world's richest man alive. Why else would you bend down for someone like me? A commoner? Unemployed? Why else would the richest and the most arrogant man alive take steps down for me? To hurt me. To ridicule me. To humiliate me."

"So all this time, you were scared this was some sick joke?"

He waited there for what seemed like hours for her to answer him. All she did was stand there, staring off out the dusty windows of the bar. The other customers around them didn't matter anymore.

She nodded.

Draco smiled and stepped closer to her. There were tears just brimming the edge of her eyes. In one swift move, he held her in his arms, her body seeming to melt at his warm touch.

An old witch in the corner began to weep.

He let go of her and leaned closer, her face just a centimeter away. He sensed her squirming and slightly hesitant; her eyes shut tightly closed.

Draco smirked. "Scared?"

Ginny opened her eyes retorted with a grin, grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back toward her.

"I'm not scared to kiss you, Malfoy." She whispered. "And I never was." She said before pushing his head down and connecting his lips to hers. Her body molded in almost perfectly into his, her delicate arms wrapped gingerly around his neck and his own arms holding her waist protectively; lovingly. They were like two puzzle pieces put together into one. Slowly, her arms dropped down his torso and his hands slid off her hips and their fingers intertwined.

Draco pulled back, tugging Ginny's bottom lip slightly and looking intently into her eyes.

"You love me, don't you." He whispered.

"The closest thing to love that I will ever feel for you is hate."

He smiled and captured her lips into his once more.

His addiction.

_Love._

_A force so strong that it has powers to bind a man and woman (or woman and woman or man and man) together for eternity, where they are virtually blind to every other aspect of their lives._

_Basically… love doesn't exist._

_Because the new fad nowadays are money, power, strength, and work._

_How can love exist?_

_Nowadays, women are in "love" with a man's money (or vice versa). They are in "love with their strength and their height in the social ladder in this atrocious and god forsaken government._

_I find true love to be on the streets. Two people, barely passing by with barely any money but content and happy with their spouse. That is love.** When the richest wizard in this world falls a bit behind on the social ladder to stay behind with a struggling, poor girl. **_

_**That is love.**_

OOOOOOOOOO

Oooooh, danggggggg.

That little italic thing in the end is from the first chapter. Remember?

Well, so, I guess this is the last chapter or something? Maybe an epilogue?

I don't know.

I'm so confused.

I'm like barely alive as I write this chapter, I barely know what happened.

I'm going to post this chapter anyways and read it another time and figure it all out.

I hope you all enjoyed!

**How'd you like the end, then? Do you think it was too abrupt? **

Oh, wow, I can't think straight at all.

I need more sleep.

Bye, guys!


	15. Epilogue

Surprise surprise to the world's shittiest epilogue!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco stood in front of Ginny's aqua green door fixing his silky black, diamond trimmed bow tie. He smirked. Black suited him well. A beautiful velvet box prodded against his chest. He hid the bouquet of intricate red roses behind his back and prepared to apparate in when he decided against it and knocked for the first time in many weeks. Draco smiled foolishly.

As the door swung open, Draco faced the red head, but suddenly, his smile evaporated.

"No." Draco said.

"No?"

"Go back."

"What are you talking about? You asked ME on this date. You're canceling now?" She pushed heatedly.

"I'm not canceling. Go back and change."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? Do I have a stain or something?"

Draco frowned. "No."

Ginny stared at Draco frustratingly. "I'm not moving until you tell me a reason."

"It's not formal enough."

"What do you mean, it's not formal enough?"

"You're wearing pants. Why are you wearing pants?"

"I always wear pants! You never objected!"

"But this is a DATE. You wear dresses or skirts maybe."

"We've been on plenty dates before and I wore pants and you never said anything."

"Well, I'm saying it now. Go put on a dress for once."

"No."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Look how I'm dressed… and look how you're dressed. I look like an overdressed fool." Draco persisted.

"It's not my fault you're practically gay with clothes"

"Come ON, you have plenty of dresses and even more skirts. Would it hurt to wear them?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Ginny! Can't you just wear a dress for once? For me? I'm wearing all silk and satin right now. And you come out in khakis."

"If I wear a dress, I have to fix my hair."

"It's okay, I can wait."

"Oh, I don't care if you wait, it's because I DON'T want to be fixing my hair. I'm tired."

"Tired of what? Unemployment?"

"Shut up."

"You haven't had a job for 3 weeks now! What are you thinking of doing? You're not even trying to go out and look for a job."

Ginny glared. "That's because I'm making the most out of the last big paycheck they gave me. You know that. You know I can go anywhere and get the job."

"Yeah- always calling me arrogant too." Draco muttered, just loudly enough.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"I heard something about arrogant. You shouldn't be talking about yourself too often. It's bad for you."

"There it goes again. Every single day, it always comes down to me being a bastard. I always win in the end, anyways. Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"No. Because YOU don't always win. I do."

"Whatever. Just go back in there and change, I'll be waiting."

"Forget it."

"Come back out with that real pretty blue dress I brought you."

"What makes you so sure I'll be coming back out again?" Ginny spat.

Draco smirked. "Because, you always do."

Ginny huffed and slammed the door shut behind her. He smiled at sat down on the ground next to the door, reaching into his breast pocket and fingering the soft velvet box.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Draco?"

"Draco?" Ginny prodded his shoulder.

Draco jerked his head up, colliding with the wall behind him. "OW!"

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Draco wiped his eyes sleepily. He was still sitting on the cold floor next to Ginny's door.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost ten now."

"WHAT?"

"Get up. Have you been here the whole time?"

"Of course I have! Why didn't you… Why haven't you even changed?"

"I didn't think you'll stay. I showered and everything. Came outside to take the garbage out. I can't believe you were here the whole three hours."

Draco scowled and stood up. "I wouldn't have if I had known it'd take three hours."

Ginny smiled. "Of course. Wait here for a sec. Let me get changed and I'll take you out for coffee."

"Reservations… I had it all set out…" Draco moaned.

"Oh stop hissing. It'll be one second." Ginny said, rushing back in. She came out two minutes later, wearing the dark blue, silk dress that Draco had bought for her the week before.

"It's too cold for a dress now, Ginny. Let's just forget it. How's dinner tomorrow?" He asked with a hint of sadness.

"Don't be silly. I never get cold. I was craving some coffee anyways." Ginny locked the door and skipped down the hall, with Draco watching her from behind.

He smiled.

OOOOOOOOOO

By the time they arrived, Ginny was shaking under Draco's suit jacket and Madame Puddifoot (whatever her name was.) was closing up. Ginny ran in before the lady could do anything.

"Miss- I'm closing up already."

Ginny smiled sweetly. "I just really need coffee, please. That man sat on the cold floor waiting for me for three hours and I owe it to him.

Madame Puddifoot faced Draco and he could have sworn that he saw her eyelashes blinking faster than usual..

"Oh, I left some of my things back in the kitchen. I guess, while I'm there, I can fix you two something."

"Two coffees please." Ginny told the madame.

"Sure thing."

Ginny turned in her seat to face Draco. "I'm really impressed by you, Draco."

"You are, aren't you?"

She grinned. "You have to admit though, today, I won."

"And you have to admit, love and life aren't a game."

"Oh, stop it. Let me have some moments of pride. But, hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to stay so long."

"I would wait my whole life for you."

Ginny flinched. "Please- don't get so mushy on me. It's rather embarrassing."

"I know." He said, taking the coffee from the tray.

She rolled her eyes and drank her coffee. They sat for a few moments in calm, blissfully fulfilling their bodies with the rich, bitter taste.

"Hey, Ginny?"

"Mhm?"

"The reason why I didn't like you wearing pants earlier was because I wanted you to be wearing a dress on this occasion."

"What occasion is that?"

"This isn't the time and setting that I imagined but I'm afraid if I wait for tomorrow, I'll die."

"Then wait for tomorrow." She replied, sipping the coffee.

Draco retrieved the small, delicate velvet box and slid it to her side.

"Ginny, will you marry me?"

She stared at the box intensely. She could already see the ring, incrested with millions of diamond and rubies and sapphires and emeralds that were way too heavy for her frail fingers. Was this for real? Was Draco Malfoy really proposing to her in the restaurant that was ranked first for the 'most proposals?' Ever since she was a child, she imagined her true love confessing his desires for her. She imagined him holding her hand, laughing. She imagined their wedding with flowers and trees and she imagined this moment. Would it be at the beach? Would it be out in the street in front of the whole world? Or would it just be at a restaurant, as they eat?

"No."

"What?"

"No. This is too unoriginal."

"What?"

"Next time you want to propose, think of something creative so it'll be special. I expected better from you."

"What do you mean- better than what?"

"This. I liked you because you were different. I liked you because you were sporadic and original. I thought if you ever proposed to me, it would be something special. But look at this. Hundreds of women get proposed to like this. How cliché'd is this?"

Draco scoffed. "You're saying no because you think this is cliché? You wanted me to think of the most creative way to propose to you?"

"I didn't want you to. I expected you to."

"You amaze me. I've always known you were a stubborn- what I mean is, I always knew you were stubborn and egotistical, but wow- I didn't think you'll actually go this far. There's no other woman in this world who would say no because they don't like the way he proposed to her."

"I'm different."

"Yeah- I caught unto that, thank you."

"Look, Draco, I really like you. God forbid, I may even love you. But I've been imagining this moment my whole life and not once did I dream that it would be like this. I always wanted something else. I definitely don't want 'us' to be over- but right now, I have to think about this. I _do _want to marry you. But my greedy soul is begging… I'll see you tomorrow, Draco." She said, kissing him lightly on the cheek and walking away. Draco sat, watching from the corner of his eye until she was out of sight.

He smiled.

OOOOOOOOOO

_Was I being too greedy? Was that probably the stupidest thing I have ever done? What has happened to me? Did I really reject virtually the sweetest man alive because of a stupid childish dream? Or was I just too hesitant and blurted out a no without meaning it? What does he think of me now? Are we really over? Am I that selfish? Should I go back and apologize? _

Ginny stopped on the deserted Hogsmeade street. She could have sworn on her own grave that she heard a small noise coming from somewhere around her. Was it Draco? She left her deep thoughts briefly and looked around. There was nobody. She shivered and looked down and gasped.

-dun dun dun-

It wasn't blood but that's what first triggered into her mind. No, it was a bold, crimson rose petal, lying lonely on the street. She picked it up gingerly. She had never seen a rose so red like this before, it amazed her.

However, she only took a few more steps before coming across another petal, just as red and just as beautiful. She picked it up as well.

She looked ahead of her and dropped both petals. On the street was a long trail of rose petals, stretching out far past her view. Her walk grew faster and faster until she was running, following the line until she reached the headquarters of the Daily Prophet where a bouquet of roses lay at the door, on top of the next morning's papers. She gathered both in her arms, the sweet, intoxicating smell arising her senses. Her eyes caught onto the newspaper. It wasn't smart leaving the newspaper out early, for anybody can come out and see it beforehand.

Ginny sat down on the cement to read. It had been a while, since she really had unsubscribed. The first page seemed the same; more information about the new wizarding school they were building, death of Professor Sprout, special announcements…

Ginny flipped the page when a line of bold words on the bottom of the front page caught her eye. She turned it back.

It read:

_Special announcements_

**Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?**

From above, a silver ring fell on top. Ginny looked up to see Draco Malfoy grinning down at her.

"I went through a lot of trouble trying to get that on the newspaper. Had to go around to all the other people who had announcements and give them my autograph."

"You- newspaper… tomorrow… Everybody will- you… ring."

"I win."

She looked down the ring. It was plain and silver- real silver with intricate engravings of a rose- to when Ginny looked closer, it seemed to have twice as many thorns as what usual roses had- and a snake wrapped around. It was slightly gory- for the thorns went through the snake's body in several places but at the top, the snake's mouth was wide open, ready to consume the rosebud.

She loved it. She was the thorny rose and Draco was the poor, but hopeful snake.

"I thought- the box looked so expensive… I assumed the ring would be…"

Draco handed her the box and she opened it. It was completely empty. It was not a ring carrying box. It was merely a small cardboard box covered with rich velvet.

Ginny chuckled. "How did you know that I'd say no?"

"You always do."

"Am I really this predictable?"

"Yeah."

"When did you have time do all this?"

"You were too cold to notice. I dropped all this while we walked and when we passed this place, I gave you my jacket and put the flowers here while you put it on."

"You're too sweet for me."

"Yeah, I am."

Ginny stood up.

"Look, Draco, I was stupid and selfish. I really don't des-"

"If you're going to say no because you don't deserve me, I'll be really depressed. I wasn't sad when you left me at Madame Puddifoots. Okay, I was a little because I thought you were buying the coffee, but I planned it all out. This way, you'd realize how impossible you really are and…"

Smiling brightly, Ginny flung her arms around him molding her shivering lips with his warm ones. She sighed. Draco wrapped his strong arms around her waist, lifting her up in the air and twirling her, making her squeal like an utter child, and she loved it—she loved _him_.

If you asked her just six months ago if she would have seen herself like this, so completely in love with Draco Malfoy, buried in his arms, basking in his husky scent. She would have laughed and thrown coffee at your face.

But he had done it and broken her icy shields. And despite everything she stood for before she met him, the idol of all feminists, an intolerable bitch, an erratic redhead, she didn't mind giving her all to him.

Love—she could love freely.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yeah, I have a secret. I actually had this chapter all written and hidden away for a very long time, I think even before I finished the last chapter of the story. But after rereading it, I kind of wanted to barf. It _is _immensely cheesy and it _is _immensely prosaic but I guess I'm in the mood right now. So yes, flame me, hate me for ruining a perfectly fine ending and making the characters all suddenly completely different (and no longer bitchy—sad…) but ah, I guess… love changes people. I really didn't want to put this epilogue up (and I really despise doing epilogues) but you know, this world just needs a bit more love right now.

So happy Valentines day (in a few weeks) and hope you're not too mad!


End file.
